A Pokemon Adventure
by The Beast Maker
Summary: Two Pokemon have escaped Team Rocket, only to find themselves on a mission to stop the MissingNo. and their mysterious leader.  R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

A Pokemon Adventure...

The origin of Poketopia

Two pokeballs washed up on the beach of an island. They both rolled up a pile of sand, and they rolled back down it. The two Pokemon were trying to break free from the pokeballs, as they had been captured by Team Rocket, but managed to escape the S.S Rocket within their pokeballs. One of them sped up a rocky outcrop and landed on the button. The pokeball opened up, releasing a blue light, that became the shape of a chimp. The light faded away, revealing Chimchar, the chimp pokemon. He picked up the other pokeball and threw it at the outcrop, and it released Tepig, the fire pig pokemon.

"Finally! I can actually stretch my legs now!" said Tepig, seeing his best friend Chimchar stretching his arms and lighting the flame on his rear. "I'm glad we're out of the pokeballs!" Chimchar looked around. He had never seen this island before, neither did Tepig. It was all new to both of them.

"I wonder where we are..." thought Chimchar, looking around for any other pokemon who could help them but no avail, he found a jungle though. "A jungle! We can find someone to help us there! Let's go!" They both ran into the jungle, only to find a Treecko fighting with what looked like a black Charmander with red eyes(no pupils) and purple pixelated gas surrounding it. Even it's shadow was pixelated. It breathed purple glitchy fire at the Treecko. The Treecko jump-kicked the black Charmander and it fell into a distant jungle clearing. The Treecko jumped from tree to tree in hot pursuit, leaving Chimchar and Tepig near the jungle entrance.

"What was that about?" asked Chimchar, only to find a black Squirtle looming over them both.

"Ha ha ha ha hah ha ha!" it laughed glitchily, as it withdrew into its shell and lunged towards Tepig. Chimchar used doubleslap and knocked the shell away into the bushes. The Squirtle came out again, but in a glitchy voice it said "I'll be back!", before it started to change shape, the shell vanished and its arms melted away. Then it grew bat-like wings and its mouth became huge, with a long tounge sticking out. Chimchar and Tepig watched in horror as in the place of an evil Squirtle, was a black Golbat, intimidating them with its tounge before it flew off.

Back on the beach again, the two friends rested after their close encounter with the shape changing pokemon.

"What do you think that thing was?" asked Tepig, "A Squirtle that turns into a Golbat? That's impossible!"

"I don't know." replied Chimchar, "But do you think it was that black Charmander that Treecko was fighting?"

"Maybe," said Tepig with a puzzled expression on his face. "Let's find something to eat now, the monster's gone now anyway..."

"Good idea. You look around here, I'll looked in the jungle" answered Chimchar, as he ran off into the jungle. Tepig sniffed around with his snout, until he heard a huge splash nearby. Chimchar, meanwhile, looked around for oran berries, he instead found a sitrus berry tree.

"Sweet! Sitrus Berries taste better than Oran Berries!" he said as started to climb the tree. "I wonder how Tepig's doing?" he wondered.

Tepig wasn't doing well at all, he had been witnessing Dragon Rages bursting out of the water.

"What is going on out there?" he said panically, "It sounds like a raging red Gyrados letting loose out there!" and at that very moment, on the horizon, a Red Gyrados bursted out of the sea firing a dragon rage at two small figures in the water. It hit them and they were sent flying towards the island. One flew into the jungle and one landed in a rock pool near Tepig. He walked over to the pool and looked inside. It was teeming with Anoriths, Staryus, Remoraids and the black shadow of a pokemon in the corner, looking like it was sleeping.

"Who's in there?" Tepig said, "What do you want?" As he said that, the pokemon emerged, it was a Mudkip, the mud fish pokemon.

"Nice to see a fellow beachead around here..." Mudkip said, groaning as he came out of the water.

"What happened over there?" asked Tepig, but Mudkip had fainted from exhaustion! Tepig was shocked, so he carried Mudkip to a shallow pool with warm water, so Mudkip could rest after his fight.

Meanwhile, Chimchar had harvested as many berries he could carry, so he decided to head back. Apon getting down from the tree, he ran straight into a very hostile Treecko.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Treecko, looking very angrily at Chimchar's horrified face.

"J-j-j-just getting some berries from this tree, I-I-I'll be going now..." answered Chimchar, trying to make a run for it. This just made Treecko dash right in front of him again, staring right into his eyes.

"No tresspassers on my turf, got it?" Treecko said before leaping a few inches back, in a fighting position. "This means punishment, chimpy!" he snarled, before he used vine whip on Chimchar, who made a run for it again. Treecko lept into the trees, pursuing Chimchar through the jungle, using razor leaf along the way with every bound. Chimchar was trying not to get hit, he already had been whipped once. Treecko then used jump kick on Chimchar, knocking him down into the jungle clearing. Treecko continued his assault, vine whipping and double kicking Chimchar. He lept up into a tree with all of Chimchar's berries, and built up energy for his next attack, Solarbeam! Weakened by the attack, Chimchar got up, feeling enraged. The fire on his rear burned intensely, and a roaring fire started in his mouth.

"FIRE BLAST!" he screamed, before he fired the roaring fireball at Treecko. It was a direct hit, it knocked out Treecko, made him drop the Sitrus Berries onto the grass and destroyed the tree he was standing on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Treecko screamed as he fell out of the burnt tree and onto the grass. The tree fell into ashes. Chimchar was surprised at what he did. He defeated Treecko and got his berries back. He had learned Fire Blast. As he tried to find the way back, he ran into an Oshawott, who was also lost in the jungle.

"Who are you? Where's Mudkip?" she said in a scared tone.

"My name is Chimchar, but I haven't seen a mudkip around here." Chimchar replied, but Oshawott was looking at the unconsoius Treecko lying on the floor.

"Did you do that?" she asked,

"Yes I did, he tried to steal my berries." Chimchar said, "Say, do you know where the beach is?"

"Yes, I do, but I need help getting this Treecko back to health." said Oshawott, as she picked up Treecko in her paws.

"OK, let's go." said Chimchar, " I can tell you about my best friend, Tepig."

Tepig was still watching the fainted Mudkip. He hadn't made any movement, not even a single twitch. Tepig simply had two things to do, look for food, and watch Mudkip. He walked over to the rockpool to fish for baby Corphishes, but then he smelt a oil-like stench. He then looked to find a black Snivy glaring at him, before it slapped him over, and threw razor leaves at him. Tepig dodged the leaves and then he set his body on fire, charged into the black Snivy and roasted it. It then got up, glaring at Tepig again, as it changed into a form that didn't look like a pokemon. It was a black ghost with purple gas around it.

"I...AM...MISSINGNO..." it said, before it changed into a black Pidgey and flew off. Tepig stood there speechless, he had never heard of a Missingno before.

"Woah, that was embarassing..." groaned Mudkip. Tepig turned round to rush to his aid.

"You're awake!" Tepig cried, as Chimchar and Oshawott carrying Treecko came running towards him.

"Oshawott! You're alive!" Mudkip shouted, dashing towards Oshawott.

She laid Treecko on the sand and reunited with Mudkip, giving him a big hug.

"What kept you, Chimchar?" asked Tepig.

"I beat up Treecko and found Oshawott." replied Chimchar. Oshawott soon lept on the highest pile of sand, like she was the other pokemons' queen.

"I know how we can survive on this island, we must build a shelter." she said. the other pokemon liked her idea.

"Sweet!" said Tepig

"How will we get enough food though? There aren't enough berries for all of us." said Mudkip, "But I know where we can get some Magikarp!"

Soon, the pokemon were busy getting logs, rocks, berries and other resources to build their own house. Treecko, though, was still lying unconcious near the campfire. Oshawott and Mudkip worked on something underground, Chimchar and Tepig worked on the house itself. Eventually the house was finished.

"Great work, everyone!" said Mudkip happily. "We'll call it the Poketopia!" Treecko was put in the bed, he had resting during the entire day and now it was night-time. Chimchar and Tepig slept on the fireproof bunks, Oshawott slept in the storage room on the straw, and Mudkip slept in the Poketopia's galley.

"Good night, Chimchar..." said Tepig drowsily...

Good night, Tepig..." said Chimchar with a yawn. At midnight, Treecko awoke.

"What?" he said, "What is this place?" not wanting to stay in the Poketopia, he smashed through the window and sped towards the jungle.

"Now to start my night-time reign as the king of the jungle!"

Tepig, who had woken up from hearing the smash, called his friends to Treecko's room. They saw him running towards the jungle.

"He's gonna get killed!" cried Chimchar, before getting a dose of courage, "I'll get him back..." He lept out the window and after Treecko.

Meanwhile, Treecko had returned to his hut in the jungle, horrified to see that all his berries and possessions and stolen by black Palpitoads. They had also destroyed his hut too.

"You guys really got me in a bad mood..." he hissed to the crooks, only for hiss back at him.

"You are not MISSINGNO, are you?" they snarled.

"Listen, I don't have any of your MISSINGSTONES. Just leave my turf immedietly!" Treecko shouted back, before he unleashed vine whip on them all. Chimchar heard the battle and found Treecko.

"Why did you leave?" asked Chimchar.

"This is my home..." said Treecko, before some shiny Treeckos arrived.

"Shall we battle them, sire?" one of them asked.

"Yes" replied Treecko, and with that, the shiny Treeckos battled the Palpitoads in fierce combat, but the palpitoads were too strong, as they changed into black Beedrills and killed them, by impailing them with their stingers. Chimchar grabbed Treecko by the hand and made a run for it back to the Poketopia, with some black beedrills in hot pursuit. When the two good pokemon made it back, Chimchar was in a panic.

"Black Beedrills are coming! They'll kill us!" he cried. Tepig saw them out the window.

"He's right! What are we going to do?" he said in a panic. Oshawott and Mudkip flipped a lever, and the living room because became a wheel house as a steering wheel came out of the floor.

"We modified the house so it could travel by sea." said Oshawott, as Mudkip started digging under the boat making a creek for the boat travel through. Chimchar, Tepig and Treecko pushed the boat into the sea and quickly boarded it, as Oshawott and Mudkip made the boat sped over the waves. The black beedrills stopped in their tracks, until they changed into black Carvanhas! They soon boarded the ship and changed into black Loudreds thumping the boat, trying to make it sink. Chimchar and Tepig battled the Loudreds but they were too strong, but then a Totodile hopped out of the water and beat them up, causing them to change into their true ghost forms and fly away.

"And stay off! You buggers!" Totodile yelled, in a austrailian type voice.

"Thanks for helping us out." said Tepig.

"Think nothing of it, mate!" Totodile replied, "Can I join your crew?"

"Of course you can!" Oshawott said, "You saved us!"

"You Rippers! Thanks, mates!" said Totodile. And now, with six pokemon now on board the Poketopia, they just need to find a new land to live on, but with the Missingnos around, this will be the adventure of their lives...


	2. Chapter 2

A Pokemon Adventure...

Our heroes' journey continues...

It had been three days since Chimchar, Tepig and their friends escaped the Missingnos, they were now traveling on board the Poketopia. Treecko was in his room. He was very upset to see his best friends die. Tepig was accompanying him and soothing his pain.

"Treecko, do you know who those black pokemon were?" Tepig asked.

"Missing Pokemon, all of them are simply alternate forms for Missingnos." Treecko replied, "Trying to take over the world using MissingStones, that boost their power. They were created when a Mother Marowak tried to evolve into a new form to prevent the deaths of her children, she only managed it using all her concentration, but she became a sick, twisted, ghostly, black abomination. All her children became ghosts too. So they have been trying to take over the world, because now, they are completly different beings. Some say that the mother became the strongest Missingno."

"Why can't we just capture it in a pokeball?" asked Tepig, "It's better than knocking it out because it would come back."

"We can't capture it and seal it away forever." said Treecko, "If we did, they would destroy the universe and reduce everything in it into flickering piles of pixels..."

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard..." cried Tepig, trying to wipe away his tears. Treecko didn't come to his aid though, he had saw a battle going on in the water through the window. He saw a Magikarp fighting with a black Sharpedo over a map. Treecko intervened when the black Sharpedo won the fight against Magikarp. Treecko swiped the map right out of the Sharpedo's fins. He lept back on board and watched as it dived down into the depths.

"Great work, Treecko!" said Oshawott, as she picked up the map and looked at it. "There's an island southeast from where we are!"

"Let's go then!" said Mudkip and Chimchar, and with that, Oshawott steered the Poketopia onto course.

The Poketopia sailed on its merry way, battling evil pokemon all the way through to reach its destination, until five days later, it soon docked on the island shown on the map.

"We've made it!" yelled Chimchar, loking happy that the voyage was over.

"Bonza!" yelled Totodile. "We showed those missing buggers!" The six friends decided to explore the island. They had a look around until Tepig found something unusual.

"Come here, everyone!" he yelled, "Look what I found!" Everyone saw that over a stone wall was a huge field with a flock of Mareeps wandering around. In the middle of the flock was a Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. He was running around trying to get the flock to stay together.

"Hello!" said Mudkip, "What's up?" Pikachu turned around to see.

"Oh hello. I haven't seen you lot around here before. What brings you to my ranch?" said Pikachu.

"We're lost at sea, and running from those Missingnos." replied Tepig.

"Ah, there are some Missingnos here too, but if you want to stay here, that's alright with me." Pikachu said back. Treecko hadn't been listening to the conversation. Instead, he saw a black Krabby holding a pokeball in its claw.

"Look, that MissingKrabby has a pokemon held captive!" he said, ready to fight.

"Who could be in there?" asked Totodile.

"I'll find out." hissed Treecko, as he performed Jump Kick at the MissingKrabby's face. The impact flung the pokeball out of its claw and opened up, as the Missingno revealed itself and flew away. Treecko saw the pokeball release a blue light that became the shape of a little girl with blunt spikes on its head and a skirt around its middle. The blue light faded away, it was a Kirlia, the emotion pokemon. Treecko rushed to her aid.

"Thank you for releasing me from that Krabby." she said, before she stroked Treecko's head. Everyone else stared at her, until she realized that she was the biggest pokemon in the group. Sure, she wasn't Onix-size, but she was bigger than everyone else. She didn't mind, she wanted to be with Treecko.

"It looks like you all can sleep in the barn with the Mareeps..." said Pikachu, "or we could upgrade your boat. There's a forest where we can get supplies..."

"Good Idea." said Oshawott, "We'll get started now." Soon, all the pokemon were collect more supplies for the Poketopia. Chimchar, Tepig and Pikachu gathered wood and stone, Oshawott, Totodile and Mudkip upgraded the boat part of the Poketopia, by installing an engine in one of the new rooms, and Treecko and Kirlia upgraded the house part, adding new rooms for everyone. Kirlia used psychic to lift the wood and rocks up to Treecko, who used cut to carve the materials into the right shape. Since the Poketopia was bigger and had more space, the Mareeps could stay in the storeroom. When everyone was finished, their day long work was a work of beauty. It had an engine room so it could go faster than before, and it ran Aspear Berry Juice, bigger rooms in case anyone evolved, a eating room, (they liked calling it that.) and an outside deck to see what was coming on the high seas.

"We've done good!" said Totodile, feeling exhausted.

"Let's rest now, we've had a long day" said Pikachu. Everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Kirlia was having trouble sleeping, she thought she could hear the clacks of claws on the roof. She looked out the window, to spot a gang of black Sneasels jump into her room! They used frost breath to knock her out. One of them lifted her over its head and jumped out the window. Treecko heard the whole thing, and he woke Chimchar and Tepig to tell them what happened.

"Kirlia must have been kidnapped by the Missingnos..." said Treecko, before he got ready to leap out the window before Chimchar stopped him.

"We have to do this as a team!" said Chimchar, "You can't do it alone!" Treeckoshut his eyes and turned his head towards the window.

"Fine." he muttered, and he lept out the window, with the two fire-types following him.

Meanwhile, Kirlia had been tied to a tree by some black Weedles and black Caterpies. She was being persuaded into dating the black Machop who seemed to have feelings for her.

"Come on! MISSINGNO needz luve..." the twisted Machop said. The black Sneasels bowed down to it.

"I will never date with you!" shouted Kirlia, this made the Sneasels attack her. "Ouch!" she yelled.

"MISSINGNO will ask again." the black Machop said, looking frustrated, "You are MISSINGNO'S da..."

Bash! Treecko had jump kicked it off of its throne. It fell into the bushes and Treecko followed. From behind the tree, everyone heard punches and kicks from the bushes until the revealed Missingno flew away. Chimchar and Tepig used fire attacks to destroy the silk thread that held Kirlia. The gang of black Sneasels fire frost breath as Treecko lept towards them. It hit all three pokemon, they were frozen solid! Kirlia, though, had used protect to avoid the attack, and now, she was angry! She walked in front of the MissingSneasels, spread out her arms and a pink surrounded her. The glow soon became a pink bubble with her inside.

"PsyStrike!" she shouted loudly, as the pink bubble became a spherical shock wave, that disintergrated the MissingSneasels, and freed her friends from the ice.

"Kirlia! You did it!" Tepig yelled, as she fell down to the ground. She had fainted from learning Psystrike!

"We better take her back to the Poketopia..." said Chimchar, as he and Treecko picked up Kirlia and took her back home.

When they got back, they told the others about Kirlia's kidnapping and how she defeated the Missingnos in a single blast.

"Sounds all well and good, but we need to help her recover!" said Oshawott. Fifteen minutes later, Kirlia was in bed, with the other pokemon surrounding her.

"How did the sheila do it?" asked Totodile, looking curious.

"She obviously got enraged so she used it, knocking herself out in the process." replied Chimchar.

"Someone hand me the revive!" yelled Mudkip, as Treecko handed it to him. He put the revive on Kirlia's chest, and it glowed, before it was absorbed into her body. Kirlia then got up with a big stretch.

Thanks, everyone..." she said before she noticed a beige glow surrounding her. Suddenly, she started to increase in size. Every second, she grew a bit more.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's happening?" cried Chimchar in a panic.

Kirlia soon realized that her horns were gone, and her hair grew longer.

"What's going on?" she said as she shook with fear. She noticed some of the floorboards cracking too, as she continued to transform. A red spike appeared in front of her chest and her back, and her skirt became a long flowing gown. Her arms turned green and she broke one of the floorboards. The glow vanished and she stared at her hands.

"I-I-I-I'm a..." she murmured.

"Sh-sh-sh-she's..." Oshawott and Mudkip blubbered.

"A Gardevoir!" Chimchar and Tepig said in delight.

"A Gardevoir? Wow! I feel so much better after that!" Gardevoir said with a happy face.

"She evolved, all those pokemon she defeated must have triggered it, but she fainted before it could happen." said Treecko.

"I once saw a Whismur evolve once, it looked like it was painful." she said. Oshawott was too busy looking at her, observing how big she got.

"Looks like you're sleeping in the extra large room..." she said, as Gardevoir tried to squeeze through the doors to get to her new room. When she managed to get there, she could sleep in the bed, but her gown was all over the floor. The room was not large enough for her, but it was the only room in the house she could fit in, so she got used to it. Everyone soon managed to get some rest after the night-time events, so it was a peaceful night.

In the morning, Pikachu got up first, he yawned and looked through the window. It was then to his horror, he the flock of Mareeps being attacked by black Golbats, led by the same black Machop who tried to date Gardevoir when she was a Kirlia. It too, though, had evolved, but into a black Machoke! Pikachu woke everyone up and they lept intoaction to save the flock. Gardevoir had trouble making it out of the Poketopia. She had gotten stuck in the door by her middle!

"Darn it! I must have grown a bit more while I was sleeping!" she said angrily, as she also saw that the floorboards in her room had been cracked by her size. (You do realize how small the staters are when you start the games, right?) Totodile, Tepig and Oshawott went back to help her.

"Go. I'll try to catch up." she said.

"Ok." said Pikachu, and they soon ran off to join the fight. Gardevoir was left alone, stuck in the door. She pushed and pulled but it was no use.

Outside, though, was utter chaos! The pokemon clashed with the Golbats fiercely, while Treecko had a rematch with MissingMachoke. He used razor leaf and cut it into pieces, but it rebuilt into a black Zoroark, that unleashed night slash on him. He fell to the ground, and MissingZoroark prepared to use shadow ball to finish him off, but then Tepig used flame charge to defeat it.

"Thank you, Tepig." said Treecko.

"Don't mention it," said Tepig, "We're a team." It seemed like the good pokemon were winning, until one of the Golbats changed into a black Electrode. It started to charge up. It was going to explode! Treecko kicked it, threw leaves at it, and vine whipped it, nothing happened. It was going to blow up. Pikachu saw three black Lucarios scaring the Mareeps into the barn, so he tried to use volt tackle to take them out. They smacked him aside.

"Hey!" said Chimchar, as a pink light surrounded him and the others, "What's happening?" They soon disapeared and then found themselves aboard the Poketopia, just setting off to sea.

"Hey everyone!" said Gardevoir, "I teleported you all back here because I felt what was going to happen." Oshawott noticed something about Gardevoir, she had got more stuck than ever, she had been growing again. Her arms went across two of the bedrooms, her gown was trailing all over the kitchen, and now the other pokemon, including Oshawott, were slightly smaller than her head.

"Oh yeah, I sort of grew a bit more, but I think this is my full size now..." she said, looking embarrassed.

"Alright, let's just leave this island." said Oshawott.

As the Poketopia was leaving the coast of the island, Treecko and Pikachu watched as the island was swallowed up by dark purple warp ball, created by the black Electrode. Pikachu missed his flock of Mareep. Treecko put his hand on Pikachu's shoulder.

"They'll survive that, I'm sure of it." he said, cheering Pikachu up, as they sat on his bed, waiting for the next part in their quest to begin...

Meanwhile, in another dimension, where the sky was dark purple and was glitchily flickering. A Missingno in its ghost form flew towards an evil face in one part of the sky. The face had glowing white eyes and mouth, and its voice was all glitchy.

"We have found another MISSINGSTONE for you, master..." the Missingno said.

"Good." the face said, "I must absorb all ten of them, if I am ever going to gain enough power to torture this universe, for I am, the ultimate evil, MISSINGDEMON! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Pokemon Adventure...

Stronger, Better, Faster...

Two days after the Missingnos took over Pikachu's island, the Poketopia sailed through the stormy seas, everyone on board was trying to keep calm as the lightning struck everywhere. Oshawott was having trouble steering. Mudkip watched the bad weather with Totodile.

"Look at that muck!" said Totodile. "It's horrible!"

"I must admit, it looks awful..." said Mudkip.

"Who would have thought those Missingnos were pokegods?"

"What's a pokegod?" said Tepig, hearing Mudkip's assumption.

"Pokegods are said to be uncatchable pokemon that appear out of nowhere." replied Mudkip, as he told the story, "They usually are hybrids of other pokemon and they usually fight for good. Missingnos, though, only wanted to destroy the universe, so the other pokegods fought them. Most of the pokegods lost to the Missingnos, and now very few of them remain. Well, that's the legend, anyway..."

"That's amazing!" said Totodile, "Imagine if we met one!" Suddenly, Chimchar came in, in a panic.

"Missingnos are attacking!" he yelled, "We must help the others!" The pokemon went outside to see their friends locked in battle with the Missingnos. Gardevoir used psystrike to defeat some of them, Pikachu used thunder to destroy a few more, and Treecko and Oshawott used Jump kick to attack the black Machamp that had followed them with his troops. Totodile and Mudkip used hydro pump to attack the Black Machamp, Chimchar used Fire Blast to defeat a black Seismitoad and Tepig used Flame Charge to take down a black Scolipede. But then, another black pokemon appeared, it was an Electabuzz, but it was black and had dark purple stripes. All the pokemon attacked it, but Gardevoir was the only one who hit it, sending it spinning around the deck until it crashed into the engine room.

"Gee, maybe we should evolve like Gardevoir. It would make us stronger..." said Oshawott sadly, "But we can't just make it happen..."

"True..." said Gardevoir, feelling sorry for her friends, especially Treecko. "If only you all could evolve right now. I can't just take on the Missingnos on my own." She peeped into the engine room, and she saw the MissingElectabuzz change into a MissingElectivire. It was bigger than Gardevoir now, so it smashed out of the engine room and punched a hole in the roof, he was going to wreck the Poketopia!

"Oh no! It's breaking the boat!" cried Oshawott, but she then noticed that they hit a beach, meaning they wouldn't drown. Gardevoir held MissingElectivire in a psychic bubble, something it couldn't break.

"Hurry everyone! I can't hold MissingElectivire for long!" she said, as her arms grew tired. The other pokemon looked helplessly at her, until they saw a winged figure with glowing fists. It flew towards MissingElectivire and broke through the barrier and punched it. The figure looked like a blue Hitmonchan with traits of an Articuno. The good pokemon couldn't believe their eyes. It was a pokegod!

"Thanks for saving us, Pokegod!" said Tepig. The pokegod looked at them as if it was their friend.

"My name is Artmoncuno." the Pokegod said in a male voice. He turned round to face MissingElectivire, who had changed into MissingMagmortar! It fired a black fireball at Artmoncuno. It was a direct hit. He fell to the ground and threw his ice fist at it. The Missingpokemon didn't stand a chance. It dissasembled before it became its ghost form and flew away. The other pokemon rushed to his aid.

"You were great help, Artmoncuno..." Gardevoir said, on behalf of the team.

"I sensed the presence of MissingDemon's forces..." Artmoncuno said as he laid on the scorched sand. "We pokegods know that when the first Missingno was created, it soon changed into MissingDemon, the leader of their clan. He created all his troops and they had the ability to change into any pokemon that existed. I'm the only pokegod that hasn't been captured by them. I must go back to get a new form to battle those abominations. But I cannot take them on alone, so I tried to find you..."

"Why?" asked Chimchar, looking confused.

"Because I sensed that you need to evolve to vanquish MissingDemon. So I brought these..." Artmoncuno said as he pulled out a box with green candies in it. "These are Evo-Candies, you'll instantly evolve when you eat it. I only have six, Gardevoir doesn't need one, and Pikachu needs a thunderstone..."

"Thanks!" said Mudkip and with that, the seven unevolved pokemon (except Pikachu, but he was glad not to evolve.) took one each, and they started to see the beige glow that surrounded Gardevoir before when she evolved. Chimchar and Tepig felt very nervous.

"Will this hurt?" Tepig asked, as he felt like he was growing and his limbs became muscular.

"No, it won't" said Treecko, concentrating on his evolved form, "Just think happy thoughts or concentrate, and you'll forget the fear..." slowly, one by one, the pokemon grew into new shapes and gained new abilities.

"Wow..." said Pikachu.

"Is this what happened to me?" Gardevoir wondered, as she and Pikachu watched the glow around one of the pokemon fade away to reveal...

"Grovyle!" yelled Treecko, who was now Grovyle.

"Marshstomp!" yelled Mudkip, who was now Marshstomp.

"Croconaw!" shouted Totodile in his evolved form, Croconaw.

"Dewott!" shouted Oshawott in a southern girl voice, as she had become Dewott. All the other pokemon watched as Tepig became a bipedal, orange pig with muscular arms and a spring like tail with a tuft on the end of it.

"Pignite!" he howled as he punched a rock to pieces as the glow surrounding him faded away. Chimchar soon became a medium sized brown monkey with a flaming tail, big hands and feet, and a point on the top of his head.

"Monferno!" he screamed, jumping into the trees, wall kicking them before coming back down, punching the ground with his fist, and seeing cracks in the ground.

"Wow! You guys are so lucky!" said Pikachu, "I bet you're all a lot stronger now!"

"You're dang right! I feel great!" said Pignite, testing his new body out.

"But now we're all too big for the Poketopia." said Dewott, checking out her size.

"Then we'll evolve it too!" said Monferno, and with that, they started to completly rebuild the Poketopia. Everyone took advantage of their new abilities to find the materials needed, and to build the boat. By nighttime, the boat wasn't completly finished, so they had to camp outside for the night, under the shelter of the trees.

Gardevoir had noticed that Artmoncuno was gone after everyone evolved, leaving behind his Ice Gloves, so she kept them with her.

"Hey, Monferno..." said Pignite.

"What?" asked Monferno, looking at his friend as they slept on the grass.

"Do you think that we can beat those Missingnos and their leader?" Pignite asked.

"Sure, we can," Monferno replied, "We're not just little escapee pokemon from Team Rocket anymore, Pignite. We're bigger, stronger, and tougher now." Pignite looked at himself and flexed his mucules confidently.

"You're right." he said, "We'll always win against MissingWhatshisname." he added, as he and Monferno went back to sleep. Pikachu still couldn't help but wish he evolved too. He hated the fact that he needed a Thunderstone to evolve into Raichu.

"It's just not fair..." he said, sadly, "Why can't I evolve like the others." He looked around, and decided to get up and look around for a Thunderstone himself.

"I just have to evolve, how hard can it be to find a stupid rock?" he said as he ran over to the beach near the stricken Poketopia. He started digging in the sand, but all he could find was the fossil of an ancient Magikarp. He then two figures, headbutting nails into the Poketopia's planks.

"Who are you two?" he demanded, as he charged at them only to hit the wall of the Poketopia. Th world spun round as he fell over, and the two figures came from the roof and used sleeppowder...

In the morning, the pokemon woke up and went to work on the Poketopia, only find it completly rebuilt and repaired, with the fossil that Pikachu found during the night, laying in the sand.

"Who did some sleep-building?" asked Dewott.

"Not us..." replied Pignite, picking up the fossil. Grovyle was looking at footprints in the sand.

"Look, footprints." he said, turning round to see Pikachu was missing. "Whoever left these footprints must have got Pikachu!"

"We must rescue him!" said Marshstomp,

"Right," said Dewott, "Pignite, Monferno, Marshstomp and Grovyle follow the trail of footprints and rescue Pikachu. Me, Gardevoir and Croconaw will stay here in case the crooks come back."

"Right!" Everyone said, as they went off to do their jobs.

"Grovyle, lead the way." said Monferno, and Grovyle ran far ahead, following the trail.

Meanwhile, in a forest clearing, Pikachu was sleeping on a log, with an Ivysaur and a Shiny Grotle watching over him. They soon saw him waking up.

"Ugh, my head" Pikachu said, before he noticed his head was wrapped in bandages, made out of Sewaddle silk.

"Hello!" said Grotle, politely, "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Ivysaur said, looking at Pikachu's head to see if it was alright. "That was a nasty bang on the head, you did there."

"Ugh, my head just hurts a bit..." said Pikachu, "Hey, you two were doing something to the Poketopia!"

"Oh, we just thought we could fix it, we saw how bashed up it was." said Grotle.

"And we thought you were a Missingno, so we used sleeppowder." said Ivysaur.

"I thought you two were Missingnos..." Pikachu confessed.

"But we then found out you weren't, so we got you a present..." said Grotle, pointing to a Thunderstone laying under a bluebell.

"A thunderstone! I needed one of those!" yelled Pikachu.

"We find loads of stuff in this forest..." said Ivysaur, "So we keep it in that hollow tree." He pointed to a hollow tree using bullet seed.

"Oi! You two!" came an angry voice, "Give back our friend!" It was Monferno and Pignite, looking very angry at them both.

"Let's get them!" Pignite said, as they started to attack Grotle and Ivysaur with flaming punches and kicks.

"Stop you two!" called out Pikachu, but they didn't listen. "Fine, you two asked for it!" he took the Thunderstone and a yellow glow surrounded him as he began to transform. His tail grew longer and it had a lightning bolt shape on the end, his ears ended in a curl, he turned orange with a white belly, and he grew bigger.

"Raichu!" he yelled, and everyone stopped fighting to see the yellow glow fade away and reveal his new form. "Right, everyone, these two pokemon didn't hurt me, they gave me a thunderstone to evolve!" he said, as the bandage on his head fell to the ground. Monferno and Pignite and everyone else apoligized to Grotle and Ivysaur, and they all went back to the boat.

"Hello!" said Grotle to the pokemon who stayed behind, but they had been attacked by black Dragonites! All the good pokemon fought the dragonites off, using all their new abilities.

"Thanks, you two." said Gardevoir to the newcomers.

"Don't mention it." said Ivysaur. Pignite looked at the fossilized Magikarp.

"Hey, can I look at that?" asked Grotle.

"Sure." said Pignite as he handed it to Grotle.

"Raichu, I want you to electrocute the fossil." Grotle said as he put the fossil in a rock pool. Raichu used thunder on the fossil and something amazing happened. The fossil floated in the air, and the rock surrounding the magikarp fell away. The magikarp itself came back to life! It was an ancient Magikarp, where they were halfway strong as Gyrados. It had dragon wings and it had fangs.

"Thanks for reviving me. My name is Dragikarp." the ancient fish said. "I will now help you on your quest."

"So will we!" said Grotle and Ivysaur in unison.

Welcome aboard, you three!" said Dewott on behalf of the team.

"This is real beauty!" said Croconaw, "If our team gets enough members, we can take out them stinkers easily!" And so, everyone got on board the rebuilt Poketopia and and set sail down the river, into the forest.

"You're right, Croconaw." said Monferno, confidently. "We'll take out MissingDemon in no time!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Pokemon Adventure...

A new city is formed...

The Poketopia was on its way through a dense jungle river, teeming with various pokemon. Dragikarp was busy collecting food for all his friends.

"Seaweed, Remoraids and Barboaches!" he said as he threw them on board. When he was done he flew back on the boat too. Marshstomp was having the time of his life as swam about in the river. He then got out of the river and walked on the riverbank, and started digging to see if there were any berries buried in the mud.

"Look what I found!" he said. Dewott stopped the boat and docked it on the bank.

"What is it?" she said. Marshstomp had discovered a colony of Nincadas!

"Ah, the pokemon heroes have arrived, just like the pokegod said!" one of them said.

"The pokegods know about us?" asked Pignite.

"They certainly do, one of them gave you those evo candies." another one of the Nincadas said.

"We didn't take those, but we became members of the team as well." said Raichu, turning to Ivysaur and Grotle.

"Heck, that Dragikarp is helping you." another one of the Nincadas said.

"Well, at the moment we need to get out of this jungle..." Grovyle said. Just then, out of the water came a Shedinja.

"Follow the current..." it said, as it sank back into the river.

"Okay..." said Dewott, "Let's go." As the Poketopia left the bank, the pokemon ate the berries they had collected. Gardevoir now wasn't stuck in the boat anymore, though she did have the biggest room. she had her berries in her room as she meditated. Grovyle, having finished his food, found her, and watched her meditate. He was in awe as he saw her do it. She eventually stopped and looked at him.

"Very peaceful, doing that." she said, stroking Grovyle's head.

"Yeah, I bet it is." Grovyle said, before he heard a scratching noise in the corner of the ceiling. He lept near the window, with his claws out.

"Come out! Whoever you are!" he hissed, with Gardevoir watching him. He jumped onto the wall and scaled it, before he spotted electric sparks in a hole. He put his arm in the hole, and pulled out an Emolga (The sky squirrel pokemon) by its tail. It didn't like how it was held, so it used air slash on Grovyle's head. He fell backwards and hit his back on the wall, while Emolga escaped. It soon ran into Monferno and Pignite.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. I just hid in the planks of wood to get away from Missingnos." the female Emolga said, putting her arm over her eyes. Monferno picked her up and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"We aren't going to hurt you." said Pignite.

"Really? Thanks a lot!" said Emolga, "Can I join your team?"

"Of course! You must be pretty strong to knock out poor old Grovyle!" Monferno chuckled, before Grovyle burst out of Gardevoir's room, enraged.

"What did you say?" he growled at Monferno as he attacked him with jump kick. Monferno put Emolga down, and she flew down the corridor, as Monferno retaliated by using mach punch. The little squabble had become an insane flurry of fists, feet, claws and teeth. Pignite decided to stop the two pokemon from fighting, so he used yawn to put them both to sleep.

"Glad that's over..." he said to Gardevoir, as he picked up Monferno and carried him to his room. Gardevoir took Grovyle to his room. When they put both combatants in bed, they went to the wheelhouse to find Emolga had gained a lot of attention.

"Poor thing." said Dewott, as Pignite and Gardevoir came inside. "She has a nasty cut on her back..."

"How did you get that cut, Emolga?" asked Gardevoir.

"Oh, some MissingKrokoroks did it." Emolga said "They trashed up my home village, home to many pokemon, but I'm the only one that hasn't been taken to the MissingDimension."

"What's the MissingDimension?" asked Marshstomp.

"It's said that Missingnos live in corrupted space. But it's created by a being that controls the Missingnos..." replied Emolga.

"MissingDemon!" yelled Pignite, "He must be the one who's creating that corrupted space!"

"Yes." said Emolga, "The Missingnos attacked my village because the Leader Absol didn't give them what they called the fifth MissingStone, so they took it by force. I was the only one that could fly, so before he was defeated, Absol told me to find someone to stop the Missingnos."

"What happened to your village?" asked Gardevoir, shocked to hear about the demise of an entire village.

"The Missingnos put it in ruins. They smashed down every house, they defeated every pokemon and took them back to their home, and they destroyed every last berry tree."

"That's so sad!" said Croconaw.

"It's dreadful!" said Ivysaur and Grotle in unison. Dewott was looking at a map the Nincadas gave her, and she smiled.

"We can find Emolga's village down this river!" she said.

"Let's go!" said Croconaw, thumping his feet on the deck. Dewott steered the Poketopia on course and away they went.

Meanwhile, MissingDemon was being told about the team's adventure, and how they could be a threat to his dream of destroying the universe!

"They have defeated many of us..." MissingElecivire said to his master. MissingDemon wasn't paying attention to him. He had five MissingStones and he needed three more. He had already taken a different form. He was now the shape of human-imp creature, still stuck to the dark purple sky.

"I guess it's time to bring out some foes that aren't even pokemon!" he hissed, as he turned to robot that looked like a Zoroark. A Missingno flew into the head of the robot and it sprang to life.

"I'll gather the Missingnos and get them organised, sire..." MissingElectivire as he and the robot walked away. They soon left the MissingDimension through a portal and found themselves by the river, with a huge factory on the other side. One by one, Missingnos flew inside, and became Missingbots!

"All Missingnos report to Bot Factory One!" MissingElectivire said through a phone, as he changed into his true form to become a Missingbot. "For MissingDemon!"

Back on the Poketopia, Dewott had been having trouble steering the boat down the river.

"Emolga, fly ahead and see what we're up against." she said.

"Aye aye, Dewott!" Emolga said as she flew ahead. Everyone else was simply relaxing. Monferno and Groyle had woken up and apoligized, Marshstomp, Raichu and Croconaw were playing rock paper scissors, and Grotle and Ivysaur were tending Dragikarp's fins. Pignite and Gardevoir were sitting in the storeroom.

"Grovyle's temper seems to be a bit short." she said.

"He's probably lived alone for a long time, and had no-one to love." replied Pignite, "You're the first true love I think he's ever had." Just then, Grovyle caught them in the act.

"So, you think Gardevoir loves you more, do you?" he hissed.

"No I don't!" yelled Pignite "I was just saying..." Bash! He got hit with aerial ace.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Grovle growled as he attacked Pignite.

"That's it!" Pignite yelled, before he used arm thrust on Grovyle's chest. They both continued to attack each other. Gardevoir couldn't take it, so she used psybeam on them both. It knocked them both out.

"I can't believe I had to do that!" she cried before she squeezed into the corner, weeping away. "I'm never using my powers again!"

Meanwhile, Emolga flew back to the ship in a panic.

"Waterfall Ahead!" she screamed.

"Oh no!" said Dewott "I can't turn it around, we'll need Gardevoir fly it down there. Go get Gardevoir."

"Okay." said Emolga, gliding through the ship, before she found her in the storeroom, crying in the corner of the room.

"Why couldn't I not have powers?" Gardevoir sobbed. Emolga came to see her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I tried to stop Grovyle and Pignite from fighting, but I knocked them out!" Gardevoir cried, "So I'm never using my powers again!"

"It's no different from any battle you or the others have been in." said Emolga "We use our powers to help ourselves and each other. Right now, we need you to levitate the boat because it'll fall off a waterfall!" She saw Gardevoir kneel up, looking like she cheered up.

"You're right, Emolga." she said, "Now I'll use my powers to save us all!" She closed her eyes and meditated. Dewott noticed a green bubble had appeared around the ship. It gently fell straight down. It was going well until a MissingBot attacked her from the back of the head! The bubble disapeared and the boat fell at full speed towards the ground.

"Leave her alone, you bully!" yelled Emolga as she used thuderbolt to defeat the MissingBot. It was too late for Gardevoir to soften the landing. The ship hit the ground and the boat part was smashed to pieces, leaving Emolga, Gardevoir, Pignite and Grovyle under the wreckage. The other pokemon had got out and landed in a tree.

"Aaaaargh!" Monferno screamed, as he dashed to the wreck and started digging, before Croconaw pushed him out of the way, using his jaws to dig them out.

"Leave this to me!" he said, as he found them and Monferno carried them out.

"They must be unconscious..." said Ivysaur, as he and Grotle tended them.

"Hang on, what's this?" said Croconaw as he pulled out the lifeless robotic body of the MissingBot that attacked Gardevoir. The Missingno inside had already fled out of the armour when the boat was falling.

"It looks like some kind of of armour..." said Ivysaur, inspecting the robot's body. "That looks like a Zoroark..."

"Look!" Dewott cried, "Look at the back of the head!" Marshstomp flipped it over onto its chest and they all saw something shocking.

"The symbol of Missingno!" Grotle cried. "And look at the top of the head!"

"Missingno enters here..." said Raichu, puzzled and confused. "So does that mean they have armour now?"

"I guess so..." said Dewott, scratching her head.

"Boss iz-zn't going to like thizzz...zz...z!" it said, before it teleported back to the MissingDimension.

"Ugh, my head hurts..." said Emolga, rubbing her head, having being the first one to wake up.

"Hey, you're awake!" said Marshstomp. Emolga was looking around, it looked familiar to her.

"This is what's left of my village!" said Emolga, happily.

"Then we could make this our home!" said Dewott, looking at all the wide open space. "We could use the house part of the ship."

"Good Idea!" said Raichu, with his tail in the air, as everyone agreed with Dewott.

Meanwhile, a blue, cat-like figure with black fur and a dark purple aura around it watched over the crew.

"He he he he he he he he he he he heh!" it laughed before it was ambushed by some MissingBots.

"Surrender!" the MissingBots said with the claws out, ready to fight.

"I take orders from NO-ONE!" the mysterious pokemon said, with its aura raging like a fire. "Especially not from a group of tin-cans like you!"

"MissingDemon is now everyone's leader. Everyone must bow to him, including you." the MissingBots said in their scratchy voices. The pokemon didn't answer back. Its aura was getting more loud and and the pokemon itself was charging itself up.

"Shadow End!" it shouted, before unleashing a powerful blast of energy, destroying the MissingBots and a chunk of the forest too. "That's what you get for messing with Shadow Pokemon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!" It lowered itself down the cliff, getting closer and closer to the pokemon heroes...


	5. Chapter 5

A Pokemon Adventure...

Pokeville is born...

Three days had passed since the Poketopia fell over a waterfall. The pokemon that had lived in it were busy rebuilding it from a vessel into a base. It was almost finished, all under the gaze of the Shadow Pokemon. Dewott was in charge of construction. She was also in charge of building the crew's houses.

"Emolga, how's the scouting going?" she asked the flying pokemon.

"Just need to check that mountain over there..." Emolga replied as she flew away to the mountain.

"Dewott!" yelled Pignite, "We've finished!"

"Great work, everyone!" said Dewott.

"But we found something odd under the rubble." said Croconaw. All the pokemon looked in the hole in the ground and they saw a Combusken (The young fowl pokemon), trapped in ice.

"MissingVanilluxes must have done this..." said Monferno, as he put his flaming tail over the frozen pokemon. The ice melted away and the Combusken climbed with the last of it's strength, before it collapsed on the floor.

"Someone get it into our base!" cried Marshstomp, as Grovyle carried it into the base.

"I wonder how it got there?" wondered Gardevoir, as she went back to her house to meditate. Grovyle put Combusken in bed, and rushed after Gardevoir. Pignite and Monferno were having a chat with Raichu and Dragikarp.

"I feel like I'm evolving, you see..." Dragikarp said

"He says he's gonna become Gyrados and live in the sea with the other Gyradoses. He means he's leaving the crew." said Raichu sadly.

"We'll miss you, Dragikarp, you helped us gather food and helped us battle..." said Monferno, as Dragikarp became Gyrados and swam off.

"Goodbye my friends!" said Gyrados as he dived down into the depths...

Meanwhile, in the MissingDimension, MissingDemon was addressing his minions for their attack on the crew.

"You shall travel over the river and go over the waterfall to find where they landed." he said in his scratchy robotic voice. "Now get in your Missingbot suits!" As he he said that the Missingnos went through the portal to the Missingbot factory and turned into Missingbots, and met their commander, the Metal Minister. He was wearing thick robes and no-one could see his face, only two eyes peered out of a gap in the robes.

"We must go." he said as he sat on his hover chair and flew off, with his men following him.

Combusken was still sleeping in the base. The other pokemon were moving their things from the wrecked Poketopia into their new homes. By nightfall, everyone was tired.

"Let's hit the hay, everyone..." said Dewott, as she went into her house. The other pokemon also went to bed, but Gardevoir sat on a rock where she could see the horizon. Grovyle was woken up by seeing her stare at the moon.

"What is she doing?" he wondered, so he dashed out of his house and sat beside Gardevoir. She turned to him and blinked her eyes.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" she said peacefully. "It makes me want to embrace every moment of it." Grovyle looked around and half-closed his eyes.

"Me too." he said as he turned his head to watch the night sky.

"It's beautiful to see all the stars and the moon." replied Gardevoir, "I just love night-times, they're so peaceful..."

"So serene, so heavenly..." said Grovyle.

"So admired and adored..." replied Gardevoir.

"Filling everyone's hearts with peace and admiration." said Grovyle

"Oh yes, it's beautiful." Gardevoir said as she stretched her arms. "How could the Missingnos and their leader want to destroy this wonderful sight?"

"If we just let our hearts give us our full strength, we can defeat every single one of those ghosts." said Grovyle, putting his hand to his chest. "Strength from the heart is their weakness..." Just then, a sudden crack in the peace happened as a Marowak clobbered Gardevoir and Grovyle, knocking them out.

"If this is what I have to do to find my son, I'll do it..." Marowak said sorrowfully, as he dragged them away. He took them to a cave where the Metal Minister and his men were camping.

"Are these the ones?" asked Marowak.

"Two of them, you've got to capture them all before we tell you where your son is..."

"Fine..." said Marowak sadly, as he walked out of the cave to find the rest of the crew.

Meanwhile, Emolga had spent the whole day trying to get out of the prison cell that the Missingbots had made. She tried everything, but she couldn't break free.

"When I get out of here, you rustbuckets will be sorry!" she shouted. The uproar she made actually awoke something in a cave higher up the mountain. It was a Cubone. He looked very timid, but he saw how desprate Emolga was. So he reluctantly made his way down avoiding the Missingbots. Emolga saw him near the padlock to her cage.

"Hey, little guy!" she whispered, "Pick the lock with your bone!" Cubone did exactly as she said, picking the lock with the narrow end of his club. Emolga busted out of the cage and grabbed Cubone as the Missingbots fired at her. Cubone, though, pulled her down and ran into a nearby cave, with the Missingbots in hot pursuit. He came across a little door with his name on it. He then chanted a magic word.

"Open Cubone!" he said, and the door opened and he ran inside with Emolga. The door closed and because it looked like a rock, the Missingbots could not find them. They soon left the tunnel.

"Thanks for rescuing me." said Emolga, but Cubone was looking sad.

"Cubone misses his dad..." he said, "Missingnos attack us, and he tells Cubone to run away. Now Cubone doesn't know where he is..." He eventually started to cry, and the sobs rattled in his skull helmet.

"Don't cry, Cubone!" said Emolga. "I'll help find your dad. I can fly us out of here, but it won't be easy..." Cubone cheered up and got on Emolga's back, and they flew through the caves trying to find the exit.

"Cubone knows way out!" Cubone said, as he pulled on Emolga's ears to steer her.

"Okay, but just point, don't tug on my ears..." replied Emolga. "He's just a kid, I can't boss him around..." she said to herself, as she flew in the directions Cubone told her. They eventually found a hole in the cave floor that said "Underground Sewer: beware of poison-type pokemon."

"We go down here!" yelled Cubone.

"If I must..." Emolga groaned as she flew down the hole and rested on the side near the flowing stream.

"Cubone spotted something!" Cubone yelled, pointing to a shadow in the water. It swam up and burst out of the water.

"COWABUNGA!" screeched the figure. It was a Wartortle wearing a bandanna over its eyes and carried two nunchakus. It landed on the side of the stream with Emolga and Cubone. Cubone held his club, ready to fight the crazy pokemon.

"Cubone thinks you're crazy!" said Cubone.

"That's because he is!" a Quilfish said, as it and its friends bobbed on the surface of the water. "This water can make you mad, but poison types aren't affected."

"Do you know how to find the ruined village?" asked Emolga.

"Sure, just follow the signs, and take Wartortle with you. We can't stand him."

"Dang it." groaned Emolga, as she, Cubone and Wartortle walked through the sewer. Wartortle couldn't help but swing his nunchakus around, it was driving Emolga crazy.

"Just stop it already!" she yelled before she used thunder on him, with Cubone not looking. It knocked him out and he fell in the stream, taking him for a nasty ride.

"Cubone is glad Wartortle is gone..." said Cubone, looking relieved.

"So am I." said Emolga, as Cubone got on her back and they flew off. They soon found a part of the sewer that looked like a decontamination center. it had a machine with a pipe attached to it, pumping sewage into the chute next to it.

"Cubone thinks this place reeks!" said Cubone, putting his hand over his snout.

"Yeah, smells horrible!" replied Emolga. Just then the group of Missingbots who the two pokemon had ditched earlier, suddenly appeared under a suspended platform held up by a pole, on the other side of the chute. The platform had a steel container on top of it which oozed green slime. It twitched around as if someone was in there.

"Someone gemme outta here!" came a muffled voice coming from the container.

"You two have violated the laws of our master." the lead Missingbot said in its cold-hearted robotic voice. "You will be taken to Metal Minister for punishment."

"We're not listening to you." said Emolga as the Missingbots stood on the chute slippery floor.

"Rebellious attitudes won't get you anywhere." the lead Missingbot snarled, charging up a laser in its eyes.

"Cubone, get up onto that platform and tip that container's contents on the Missingbots!" cried Emolga. Cubone climbed onto the top of the platform and heard the muffled cry for help coming from the container.

"Cubone let you out!" he yelled, as he opened the lid and tipped the container, spilling its contents down the chute. The green sludge hit the Missingbots and they were pushed down the chute as well!

"Noooooooo!" cried the lead Missingbot as it and its comrades sank into the sludge. When Cubone came back down from the platform to rejoin Emolga, they thought the Missingbots were gone, until Cubone saw a bump in the sludge.

"Look!" said Cubone, as the bump soon formed a mouth and it grew bigger. It then opened two eyes, and two arms soon popped out of the sides. It was a shiny Muk. He yawned and stretched his arms and turned to the two pokemon as he slowly slid down the chute towards a huge drain.

"Thanks for gettin me outta there!" he said politely, (by Muk standards anyway!) as he waved to the two pokemon.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" asked Emolga.

"Those dang Missingnos put me in there..." said Muk, looking around to see the drain. He was going to go down the drain!

"Look out, Muk!" cried Cubone and Emolga in unison, but Muk just laughed.

"Oh I've traveled through sewers for years, I'll be seeing ya!" he said as he went down the drain with the Missingbots trapped in him. "Geronimo!"

"Wait!" cried Emolga, flying over to the drain. "Do you know how to get out of here?" But it was too late. The shiny Muk had gone.

"Cubone misses dad..." sniffed Cubone.

"I know, but we to find the way out of here..."

"Cubone sees exit!" he said happily, pointing to an open sewer lid.

"Then let's go!" replied Emolga and flew through the hole and found themselves in a forest clearing, and they saw Missingbots on one side of them, and the members of Emolga's crew on the other!

"Let's fly to that tree, Cubone." she said as she flew Cubone and saw the Metal Minister and Monferno glaring at each other.

"We have your friends." said the Metal Minister. "Please surrender to us."

"Best do what he says..." said Marowak, still sad that he doesn't have his son back.

"We'll never surrender!" yelled Monferno. "And we'll take our friends back too!"

"Yeah, bring it!" shouted Pignite, as the whole party attacked the Missingbots. It was a very vicious battle. There were hydro pumps, fire blasts, thunderbolts and razor leaves flying everywhere in all directions. Marowak couldn't help but just attack the crew with his club, much to his depression. He knew deep down that Missingnos were trouble, but he attacked them against his own will.

"For my son!" he shouted as he pinned down Croconaw and was ready to strike his head with his club. Cubone saw how upsetting it was having to work for the bad guys, he held his club tight, and he looked angry.

"I'm gonna stop this for my dad!" he said to Emolga.

"No! It's too dangerous!" cried Emolga, but she was too late. Cubone had jumped out of the tree and had his club over his head.

"Stop this fighting!" he shouted before he hit the Metal Minister with his club! As he fell back down, the Metal Minister grabbed him by the tail!

"How dare you, you, you insolent fool!" he said in his metallic voice, as he got out his metal claw to knock out Cubone. "Now, you must be inhumanely punished!"

"Leave my son alone!" shouted Marowak as he used bonemerang on the Metal Minister, knocking Cubone out of his clutches. Emolga flew down and caught him.

"Nice to have you on our side now!" said Croconaw as he shook hands with Marowak. The Metal Minister got his Missingbots to carry two cages. One had Gardevoir inside, the other had Grovyle.

"Take them back with you." he said angrily, "We'll only capture all of you later!" He and his troops flew away.

"Well, that's the end of that!" said Grotle.

"Son, is that you?" said Marowak.

"Dad!" yelled Cubone, as he ran over to Marowak and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"So did I." replied Marowak, as he got tearful.

"This Emolga helped me find you." Cubone said as he started to cry too.

"Did you really help my son?" asked Marowak, turning to Emolga.

"Sure did." replied Emolga. "But it was exhausting."

"I'm sure those Missingbots will come back." said Grovyle. "Marowak, I think you and your son should stay at our village."

"Good idea, I don't want to lose my son again..." replied Marowak, still holding onto Cubone. "And I am also indebted to Emolga."

"He helped me get out of a cage." said Emolga.

"And then she helped me navigate the caves..." said Cubone.

"Some Missingbots attacked us but Cubone rescued a Muk from a steel barrel." said Emolga

"Best leave the storytelling when we get back..." said Dewott, leading the way back to the village.

"Yes, you two have a long story to tell." said Grovyle.

"Yeah, you can tell us how you beat those Missingbuggers!" yelled Croconaw

When they got back, Pignite saw a Salamence heading towards the village.

"They don't look bad, let them come here!" said Dewott, noticing the Salamence too.

"Ahoy!" cried a Politoed, riding on the Salamence's back. "Some Gyrados told us us to come here!"

"Yeah, so we decided to." said a Raticate, sitting next to the Politoed.

"Gyrados said there were gems here..." whispered a Sableye, scraping its claws together.

"Welcome to our village!" said Dewott, as the Salamence landed onto the dock. The pokemon on his back got off and greeted the team.

"Nice place you got here." said Politoed, as he saw his friend Sableye start digging a hole in the ground. "Don't mind Sableye, he just likes living in underground darkness."

"Looks like he's building his new home." said Marowak.

"Word must have gotten around..." said Monferno, "We might as well found this village so more pokemon reside here!"

"Great idea!" said Raichu and Croconaw.

"Let's call this village, Pokeville!" shouted Dewott, and everyone agreed.

"If more pokemon join our village, we can form a resistance against MissingDemon and his goons!" said Ivysaur, firing bullet seeds in the air.

"Hey, look what I caught in my net!" yelled Marshstomp. Everyone ran over to find that he had caught a Wartortle!

"Oh I know him!" said Emolga, "He was driving me nuts with his nunchakus! Some Quilfishes said he went thinking he was some Teenage Mutant Ninja Wartortle or something."

"He looks like he fainted." said Grovyle.

"We'll put him in our base as we did with Combusken." said Dewott.

But in a dark part of the forest on the cliff, the shadow pokemon had stolen Combusken, tied her up and was busy scaring her.

"Leave me alone!" she said to the Shadow Luxio.

"Sorry, but you and your friend Quilava are going nowhere." Shadow Luxio said, pointing to a female Quilava who was also tied up. "In fact, that village will be going bye-bye too! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!"


	6. Chapter 6

A Pokemon Adventure...

A new beginning for a rescue team

A day after Emolga rescued Cubone, all the pokemon had settled in Pokeville. Monferno and Pignite were visiting Sableye in his underground home. He had actually been digging up crystals that contained small pokemon in them.

"Hey Sableye!" said Pignite. "What's up?"

"Oh, just digging for gems really, not much else" replied Sableye, looking around at them. "By the way, Dewott needs you two back at the base."

"What for?" asked Monferno, looking curious.

"She said it was important." replied Sableye.

"Ok." said Monferno. "Let's go, Pignite." They soon went to the city hall of Pokeville to speak with Dewott. Croconaw, Marshstomp, Raichu and Grovyle were there too. Dewott came out of the base and gave her speech.

"Boys, because we've formed a city now, a lot of us can't go, so I want you to find and rescue any pokemon you find, and bring them here." she said.

"Where do we go first?" asked Croconaw.

"Explore this valley for Combusken, she isn't here. Someone took her." replied Dewott.

"Got it!" said Grovyle, as he led the rescue team to the cliff.

"We're gonna have to scale that..." said Monferno, as he started to climb the cliff, with the other pokemon following his lead.

When they got up the cliff, they ventured into the forest. Crconaw heard a scream and evil laughter.

"Blimey!" he said, "Hear that noise!"

"It sounds like it's coming from over there!" said Grovyle, leaping into the trees, with his friends running after him.

"Wait up!" yelled Monferno, as Grovyle raced ahead. They soon found the dark part of the forest, and they all heard more screaming.

"That sounds like the Missingnos have got someone captive!" said Monferno and Pignite in unison.

"We'll save them, you guys wait for us to get back!" said Pignite, as he and Monferno rushed into the dark part of the forest.

"Do you think they'll be alright in there?" asked Raichu.

"I'll check on them." replied Grovyle as he lept into the dark part too.

Meanwhile, Monferno and Pignite had found the Shadow Luxio and a Shadow Musharna standing near Combusken and Quilava, tied to a tree.

"Let us down!" said Quilava, trying to burn through the ropes, but she couldn't. Combusken was kicking her legs like a crazy Doduo.

"How about you breathing some of Shadow Musharna's Nightmare Mist!" said Shadow Luxio, elbow-jabbing Shadow Musharna in the ribs.

"How about YOU leave those two alone!" yelled Monferno, as he and Pignite attacked the two shadow pokemon.

"Heh heh heh!" laughed Shadow Musharna as he turned to face them and blew his Nightmare Mist at them. When the two good pokemon saw the mist, they stopped and laughed at it.

"Oh look, evaporated cheri berry!" chuckled Pignite, before he and Monferno sniffed it, and went to sleep, falling flat on their faces. A Loudred, who was sitting in a tree, saw the two pokemon fall asleep.

"I heard those two were part of a big rescue team!" Loudred said. "I saw some other members outside the Patch of Shadows, I'd better tell 'em what happened!" He jumped onto the path and ran to find Grovyle and the others.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!" laughed Shadow Luxio. "You little fools! Now that you have breathed in Nightmare Mist, you will now be taken to the opposite of the Dream World, the Nightmare World!"

"I'll send these two there as well!" said Shadow Musharna, blowing the Nightmare Mist at Combusken and Quilava.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!" yelled Combusken as she and Quilava went to sleep too.

Monferno and Pignite fell through the darkness, and as they fell, they saw an evil version of Fennel. (You know Fennel from Pokemon Black and White, right?) She had claws, scruffy hair, and her clothes were torn up and ragged.

"Welcome to the Nightmare World!" she said in an impish voice. "The opposite of the dream world, where all your nightmares live." The two pokemon fell onto a giant chopping board with a bunch of giant Gengars holding scythes. They tried to chop up Monferno and Pignite!

"We can take on these spooks!" said Monferno, punching one of the Gengars in the teeth. The Gengars and the chopping board disappeared, causing Monferno and Pignite to fall into a black swamp, with black Stunfisks coming out, laughing at them.

"Let's get outta here!" cried Pignite, as they both got out of the swamp and ran across a dirty piano with a Darkrai playing on it. They jumped of the piano and found themselves surrounded by pixelated Golbats, (Complete with the shocking pose they make in Pokemon Red and Blue.)

"We're in trouble." said Monferno, before he saw Combusken karate-kick the Golbats away.

"Not anymore." said Combusken, winking to Monferno.

"Help!" yelled Quilava, trapped inside a cube of psychic energy, created by Mr Mime dancing around like an insane person.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Pignite as he punched it in the head. Quilava broke out of the cube and finished the Mr Mime off with fire fang.

"Thanks, Pignite..." she said to Pignite as she jumped into his arms. Just then a huge Ariados jumped out of a black hole, and used x-scissor, but the four friends avoided the attack and roasted it with fire spin. Just then, out of a volcano came out a colossal evil Fennel, that came out of the volcano like she was coming out of a toothpaste tube. Her legs didn't come out though.

"Wanna know what your bodies are doing right now?" the evil Fennel said.

"What are our bodies doing?" said Monferno.

Meanwhile, back in reality, Grovyle and the rest of the group, were fighting Monferno and Pignite, whose bodies were being controlled by their own nightmares.

"These guys must be in a trance or something!" said Raichu, as he used thunder on Pignite.

"Those shadow pokemon must be involved!" said Marshstomp, using hydro pump on Monferno.

"If only Celebi was here..." said Croconaw, biting Pignite's tail. "I heard she can purify any shadow pokemon she can find..."

Back at Pokeville, Wartortle and Politoed were visiting Sableye.

"How's it going, pal?" Wartortle said, but there was no answer.

"I'll check it out." Politoed said as he went into the burrow to find Sableye paralyzed in delight, in front of a huge crystal

"What is it, Sableye?" he asked.

"L-l-l-look!" gibbered Sableye pointing to the center of the crystal, for inside was Celebi!

"Woah!" said Politoed. "How did you dig that up?"

"I just did..." gibbered Sableye.

"We need some brute force to get her out..." Politoed said, putting his hand on his head. "Ah, I've got it! I'll be right back!" He ran out of the burrow and sprinted towards the lake.

"Here goes nothing!" he said, as he made a whistling noice and in a flash, ten young Poliwags jumped out of the water.

"What do you want us to do?" asked the biggest Poliwag.

"Train up at Marowak's Gym, evolve into Poliwhirls, then Sableye will dig up some water stones for you to become Poliwrath."

"Then what?" the biggest Poliwag said.

"You'll use your brute strength to free Celebi from her crystal prison." replied Politoed

"Got it!" the Poliwags shouted at once before they rushed into Marowak's Gym he had opened for everyone. (Cubone was the only one training there before the Poliwags arrived. He wanted to be like Emolga.)

"There, now to get Sableye to dig up those water stones!" Politoed said, before he heard someone coughing. He saw that on the beach, Gardevoir was rescuing a sick Pansage.

"Take this Pansage to our base." said Gardevoir, handing the Pansage to Politoed.

"Got it." he said, and he carried Pansage to the city's base.

Meanwhile, in Nightmare World, the four fire-types were trapped in the evil Fennel's hands.

"I think I'm gonna faint!" said Combusken, as she saw the evil Fennel's sharp, jagged teeth.

"You can't faint in your mind!" the evil Fennel said.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Combusken screamed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaarrrgggghhhh!" the evil Fennel laughed.

But back in reality, it looked it was the end for the rescue team, because the sleep-fighting Monferno and Pignite had cornered them and had tired them out.

"Could these two just wake up?" shouted Croconaw. The Loudred, who had witnessed the entire thing, decided to try and help.

"I have to help them!" he said, before he puffed up his chest, and got ready to do loudest, noisy, ear-splitting shout he ever did.

"!" he screamed, and as he shouted, he evolved into Exploud, which made the noise even louder! So loud, in fact, that back in Nightmare World, something was happening.

"What's happening to that monster? asked Quilava, as she and her friends escaped the evil Fennel and watched as the Nightmare World started to melt away. Even the evil Fennel dissolved away too. Then the four fire-types felt like they were sinking into the darkness.

"Let's hope this wakes us up!" said Monferno.

Soon, they all found themselves sitting in front of all their friends.

"Thank Arceus Exploud was around!" said Marshstomp. "His earsplitting uproar woke you up."

"But I don't see those two Shadow Pokemon anywhere." said Quilava.

"Neither can I..." said Combusken.

"Doesn't matter right now, we need to head back to the village." said Raichu, and so, the whole team, plus Exploud, returned to the village, only to see ten Poliwhirls beating up Missingbots! The village was being attacked!

"Mind helping us out?" said Dewott, using razor shell against one Missingbot.

"There's that Metal Minister again!" yelled Pignite, pointing to the Metal Minister, on his floating chair.

"Let's get him!" yelled Monferno, as he and Pignite used Jump Kick to damage the Metal Minister's chair. The Missingbots continued their assault, firing lasers and flying around. Marowak and Cubone gave one Missingbot a good brain hammerage by teaming up.

Gardevoir levitated some Missingbots into the air before smashing them into rocks. The Metal Minister watched as his men get destroyed one by one. He turned his back on the action and put his head down.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Croconaw.

"I dunno, but we need to save the village!" said Raichu, electrocuting three Missingbots. Soon, the Missingbots were defeated.

"We'll be back!" the Metal Minister shouted before he flew off with his troops without their armour. Politoed soon came out of Sableye's burrow, carrying water stones.

"Well done, my Poliwhirls!" he said.

"What's this about?" asked Quilava, looking at the water stones.

"You see, Sableye found this big crystal, which has Celebi in it!" said Politoed. "I needed to evolve these Poliwhirls into Poliwrathes so they can get her out." He gave the water stones to the Poliwhirls and they grew muscular and became Poliwrathes.

"We'll help too." said Monferno.

"We need to dig the crystal out and smash it to free Celebi." replied Politoed. And so, the everyone in the village helped dig out the crystal. Monferno and Pignite got under the huge crystal and lifted it over their heads and put it on the beach. The Poliwrathes jumped onto the huge crystal and used mach punch on it. Emolga could see cracks.

"It's working!" she cried excitedly. "Keep at it, guys!"

Eventually, the Poliwrathes managed to shatter the crystal and release Celebi.

"Thank you very much!" she said, flying around Pignite.

"We found two shadow pokemon running amok..." said Croconaw.

"Shadow Pokemon?" said Celebi. "I thought I purified those guys years ago in the Orre region..." She flew off, looking determined to purify the two shadow pokemon.

"One is a Musharna and the other is a Luxio." yelled Grovyle.

"Thanks for the tip!" replied Celebi, and with that, she teleported to the two shadow pokemons' hideout. It was in the underground sewer that Emolga and Cubone explored the other day. Celebi could hear the two shadow pokemon discussing their next plan.

"We put this dynamite under their base!" said Shadow Luxio.

"Great idea!" laughed Shadow Musharna.

"Oh yeah?" said Celebi, who had flown right next to them both.

"Oh Tauros-poo!" yelled Shadow Luxio. "Shadow Musharna, run for it!" The two Shadow Pokemon ran through the sewers, before they found themselves before they themselves on the chute that the shiny Muk had used to go down the drain. Celebi had them cornered.

"You won't really go down there, will you?" said Celebi, looking down on them both. "And besides, it's better being a good pokemon."

"We'll never be purified!" shouted Shadow Luxio, using shadow rush on Celebi, but it didn't affect her.

"Shadow pokemon cannot beat me." Celebi said.

"Come on, Shadow Luxio, we have escape down that drain!" said Shadow Musharna, pulling his friend down the drain, before falling down it himself.

"This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" shouted Shadow Luxio, as they both slid down the very rough and painful "water slide" that was the drain. (Leave this sewer ride to Muk, ok?) It was bumpy ride and they were both scared out of their minds.

"Is this ever going to stop?" screamed Shadow Luxio, before they found a sign saying "The Almighty Drop".

"Oh dear." said Shadow Musharna, before they found out that nothing was under them. They discovered Celebi was levitating them from falling.

"Are you two going to be purified?" she asked.

"Uhhhh..." said Shadow Luxio.

"Oh well." Celebi said, before she disapeared, and the two bad pokemon took the fall and landed in one last slide that sent them flying into a little room. The room was all dirty and was inhabited by a gang of Trubbishes, led by a Garbodor.

"Oh come on!" shouted Shadow Luxio. "Alright! We want to be purified!" Just as he said that, Celebi came and teleported herself and the shadow pokemon back into Pokeville.

"Now to purify you two!" Celebi said, as she clapped her hands and the black aura around the two pokemon disapeared. "Done!"

"Where are we?" said Luxio.

"Who are we?" said Musharna.

"They've both lost their memory!" yelled Pignite.

"They have amnesia." said Croconaw.

"Don't worry, me and Cubone can piece together their memories." said Marowak.

"I have to go now." said Celebi, before she teleported away. "Goodbye..." Dewott looked at the the rescue team.

"Well done, guys." she said, "Now all we need is a boat so you guys can travel to other places."

"Not to worry." said Politoed. "My Poliwrathes can build a new vessel for you."

"Sweet!" said Monferno.

"Awesome!" said Pignite.

"Bonza!" said Croconaw.

"Not bad." said Grovyle, winking to Gardevoir.

"Great stuff!" said Raichu.

"Nice!" said Marshstomp.

"Looks like we have a new rescue team here!" said Dewott.

"Yeah, and hopefully, we can take down MissingDemon easily!" yelled Raticate.

"Yes!" everyone shouted, as the sun set on the very eventful day.


	7. Chapter 7

A Pokemon Adventure

The heroes set off

It was a very busy day in Pokeville. The Poliwrathes were preparing a new vessel for the new rescue team, consisting of Monferno, Pignite, Grovyle, Croconaw, Marshstomp and Raichu. They just had to get it into the water.

"Push, lads, push!" yelled Politoed. Eventually, they managed it. The rescue team got on board and so did Politoed and his men.

"Good luck guys!" said Dewott, as the boat started to move.

"Make sure you save a lot of pokemon!" yelled Gardevoir.

"Full speed ahead, boys!" shouted Politoed, as his men worked the engine and the boat sped off. The rescue team were settling into their new bedrooms. Monferno had one next to Pignite's. Grovyle had the one closest to the ship's galley. Raichu had one in between Marshstomp's and Croconaw's.

"This is gonna be great!" said Monferno.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" said Pignite. In the wheelhouse, Politoed was steering the ship, but under the sea. Trouble was brewing,as three MissingWhiscashes, led by a MissingCrawdaunt, were watching his the boat sailed over them.

"Watch this guys!" said MissingCrawdaunt, as he transformed into a MissingKyogre, and used rock smash to break a hole in the sea floor, creating a powerful whirlpool. Back on the ship, Politoed tried to steer past it, but he couldn't.

"Men, tell the team we're about to head into a whirlpool!" he shouted to his men as they ran up to see him.

"At once, Cap'n!" one of them said as they ran to do as he said. Pignite and Monferno were having a conversation with Grovyle.

"Grovyle, you say you once saw an albino Whismur?" asked Pignite.

"Yes, a whole clan of them." replied Grovyle. "They're often know as the Wimpy Whismurs, mainly because they are scared of everything." Just then one of the Poliwrathes bursted in.

"Guys! We headed for a whirlpool and we can't steer out of it!" it said.

"WHAT?" the rescue team shouted in unison. Suddenly, the whole spun around and around.

"It must be those Missin'Buggers!" said Croconaw.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick!" said Marshstomp.

"Me too!" said Raichu.

"HOLD ON!" shouted Politoed from the wheelhouse, as the boat was pulled into the center of the whirlpool.

"!" everyone shouted, as the boat sank completly under the sea.

"Good thing we're water types!" said Croconaw, looking at Marshstomp, before the MissingWhiscashes knocked them out.

"There, we've got them now!" the MissingCrawdaunt said, before the Metal Minister called them to the surface.

"Well done, but this is not all of them." he said. "Go to Pokeville and capture the rest."

"Ok." said MissingCrawdaunt as he and his gang headed towards the village.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir had seen everything that had happened because she wanted to be with Grovyle. She had been levitating herself and using psychic to make a waterproof barrier around her.

"I have to rescue them!" she said before she flew into the water.

Monferno woke up in a cave, with a pink pokemon on his chest. It had spikes and gremlin-like ears with a green colour inside. They were other pokemon like it, but some of them were blue, and some other ones were bigger and had more spikes. (Some of the big ones were pink and others were cyanish-blue.)

"I was hoping you would wake up." it said. "My name is Nidoran" He jumped off Monferno's back and pointed to Pignite and the others, lying on the ground, fainted.

"I see you found my friends." said Monferno.

"We don't get many other pokemon crashing in here." said Nidoran. "This cave where our colony lives is actually under water."

"You mean..." asked Monferno.

"Yep, our colony has been trapped under the sea in this cave." Nidoran interupted him, pointing into a huge ship. "And we can't dig out because it'll flood the caves, though we do have one exit out of here, but it's for our special Wailmarine, an underwater vehicle that was made out of ancient Wailmer bones. We've never used it because the gate to let it out would flood our colony." Just then, Pignite woke up.

"Monferno! You're alive!" he cried, waking up the other pokemon and the Poliwrathes.

"Mind keepin' it down, mate..." said Croconaw. He then noticed Nidoran standing behind Monferno. "Hang on, who are you lot?"

"Oh, your friends are awake." said Nidoran. "You should meet our king and queen." Two Nidorinos got behind them all and Nidoran got in front of the team.

"Where we going?" asked Pignite.

"This way." replied Nidoran, as the team followed him. They soon found themselves in front of two huge pokemon that looked like beefy Nidorans that were bipedal. One was pink, the other was blue.

"Are these the heroes from Pokeville we've been hearing about?" asked Nidoking.

"They must be!" said Nidoqueen.

"Hi..." said Pignite.

"These guys want to use the ship." said Nidoran.

"Wait, it'll flood the caves!" said Nidoqueen.

"Hang on, how about the Nido-Colony comes too." suggested Croconaw.

"He's got a point..." said Nidoking. "Okay, we'll come too. We've be trapped underground for years, and food is becoming scarce."

"Nidorinos, tell everyone to get on board." commanded Nidoqueen, and the two Nidorinos ran off to tell everyone that they were leaving the cave. The team helped everyone get on board. When everyone was on board, Monferno checked if there was anyone not present.

"Politoed's missing!" he shouted.

"I'll find him." Groyle said as he lept off the boat and ran to find his friend. He ran through the cave and found Politoed, holding a Missingstone in his hand, trapped by three MissingKinglers.

"Give us the sixth Missingstone!" one of them said.

"Never!" Politoed said. "When my firends find me, you're gonna be sorry!" The MissingKinglers ignored his words, and got closer to him.

"Hey." said Grovyle, as the MissingKinglers turned around. "How about you leave Politoed alone and try to catch me?" Grovyle lept at the MissingKinglers attacked them with razor leaf. Then he started to glow and a bright light appeared in his mouth.

"Solar Beam!" he growled, as fired the light at the MissingKinglers and finished them off. In the chaos, Politoed accidently threw the Missingstone in the air and it landed in his mouth.

"Ulp..." he gibbered, feeling like something was happening to him. He felt a pain in his backside, then it stopped. He looked around to discover he had grown a tail.

"Aren't Poliwags meant to lose their tails when they become Politoeds?" Grovyle asked.

"I swallowed the Missingstone." Politoed replied. "And now I have a Poliwag's tail!"

"We'll explain this to the others, right now, we're leaving this cave." said Grovyle, and with that, they both headed back to the Wailmarine. They explained everything to the others.

"Well, that's good, and a tad weird, but someone has to open the gate to let us out of here!" said Nidoran, hugging a female Nidoran.

"I'll do it." said Politoed, wagging his new tail. "I can test how fast I can swim with this tail of mine. He jumped off the boat and pushed the button which opened the gate. The water came rushing in as fast as a tidal wave. The Wailmarine was then floating above the floor.

"He's done it!" said Pignite.

"Now to get back on the boat!" Politoed thought in his head, as he waggled his tail, and his limbs did the front crawl. He was swimming faster than he ever did in his life! He got back inside the boat's interior, where his friends welcomed him.

"Great work, Politoed!" said Marshstomp.

"Thanks guys..." said Politoed, wagging his tail.

"We'll work the engines on the ship, Cap'n!" said one of the ten Poliwrathes. "In honor of your new tail!"

"For a start, can we stop talking about the tail?" asked Politoed. "It's reminding me of a very sad memory of mine..."

"What sad memory?" asked Raichu.

"Come on, Politoed, tell us." said Grovyle. "It's for the best."

"Fine, I'll tell you..." said Politoed, as his tail stopped wagging, and with that, he told his story, as the Wailmarine's "fins" were being worked by the Poliwrathes.

"When I was a Poliwag, I was best friends with a Slowpoke. We both loved fishing, and we always threw the fish back. He always held me in his tail so I could see what fish were in the waters we happened to pass by, as we travel the world together, with me riding on Slowpoke's back. I wasn't a good swimmer, but he never let go of me when I was in the water. In return, I help him catch the fish, by waggling my tail to attract them. When I evolved into Poliwhirl, we stopped by Lake Valor, and I learned to swim. I got my own rod and net and we fished together. However, one day, where I had found a King's Rock. Slowpoke saw a big shape in the water. He dipped his tail in, and a MissingSharpedo bit his tail and dragged him down. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. In seconds, my best friend was dragged down to the lake, and I never saw him again. I remember how upset I felt during the nights when I tried to find him with the rod, but he never showed up. Soon, the Missingnos took over the lake, and I departed, leaving my best friend to his undeserved fate. I then evolved into Politoed using the King's Rock and lived in Undella Bay, and I met Sableye and Raticate, but I hardly talked to them, so like some Cubones do, everytime I look at the moon, I cry to myself, just so I can remember Slowpoke, a good friend that I lost forever..."

Everyone stood in front of Politoed, speechless, disheartened, and upset.

"How could the Missingnos take away your own friend and leave you to fend for yourself?" Raichu sobbed, everyone else felt like crying.

"There are many parts of life you just have to cry, to wash the sadness away..." said Nidoking, tearfully.

"Those Missingnos have made me shocked and angry for the last time!" snarled Grovyle. "We are so beating every one of those punks till the very end!"

"I heard all of that..." came a familiar voice.

"Gardevoir!" shouted Pignite.

"I thought I'd join the crew." Gardevoir said. "Hearing that story couldn't be more depressing."

"Rightfully so." said Politoed. "Whenever I look at this new tail, I can't help but remember those happy moments where Slowpoke held me in his tail as I swam around with my tail." Just then, one of the Poliwrathes ran in.

"Land sighted, Cap'n!" it said, hopping up and down like it was on a trampoline.

"I'll see for myself." replied Politoed, running towards the wheelhouse. "Guys, find Gardevoir a room, and some of you check rear view window in case any Missingnos are pursuing us."

"Got it!" said Grovyle, leaping into action, ready to find Gardevoir a room, with her following him. The others ran to the rear view room, that was the lower-back part of the Wailmarine. It had huge a window under the water. (A bit like that window from the ninth pokemon movie.) They didn't see anything, except Pignite noticed a group of Anoriths. They were clapping their claws together before they swam away.

"Hm." Pignite grunted, before the pokemon went to their beds, while Nidoran dashed to the wheelhouse to see Politoed reading a map.

"Hmm." he said, before he turned to one of the Poliwrathes. "We're heading for Bug Island." Fifteen minutes later, the ship docked in the port on the beach. In front of the beach, was a dense rainforest.

"We'll go." said Monferno, walking onto the island with the other rescue team members.

"I'll go too." said Politoed, wrapping a red cloth around his head, like a bandanna.

"Ok, mate." said Croconaw, and with that, they ventured into the rainforest, in hope of finding any pokemon to rescue.

"I've never actually come here, before." said Politoed, looking at his sea chart. "But Slowpoke said one day in his sleep, the bugs are very hostile. I never figured out why that was."

"Maybe because you thought this island never existed?" said Marshstomp.

"I don't think it has anything to do with this island..." said Raichu.

"Maybe it does." said Grovyle. Just then, Monferno looked a bit jumpy. He was seeing things jumping from the trees, pursuing a what looked like a Bellsprout, firing acid at them.

"I guess this place is called Bug Island because a lot of bug-type pokemon live here..." Pignite said. Just then, a huge wall flew towards them. When it closer, it looked like it had loads of tiny wings helping it fly, and the wall itself had hundreds of hexagonal faces on it.

"It's a wall of Combees!" shouted Marshstomp, noticing another wall had appeared behind the team. Two more blocked the sides. They all connected to each other perfectly.

"What are they doing?" asked Politoed. "Trying to trap us?" Just then, some beedrills, led by a Scyther, flew in the Combee box as well, with one more wall blocking the top.

"Our master will be pleased that we caught the intruders." said Scyther. The Combees growled at the rescue team, as yet one more wall came out of the ground, turning the box into a flying prison.

"Busted." said Politoed, holding onto his tail. "Not good at all..."


	8. Chapter 8

A Pokemon Adventure

Escape from Bug Island!

Inside a huge hive, in the middle of an arena, the rescue team, and Politoed, sat on the floor, tied up by Ariados threads. Watching them from a throne, was a black Vespiquen, guarded by Beedrills.

"These seven are charged with trespassing on Bug Island." the Scyther said.

"We didn't know anything about how territorial you were!" snarled Grovyle, firing solarbeam at Vespiquen, but she slapped it, sending the blast through the exit chamber. Weedles fired poison sting at Grovyle, trying to knock him out.

"This means punishment, just like we did with that Bayleef and that other pokemon." the Black Vespiquen said, as two scolipedes knocked the team out and put them in a Combee cage. It flew off into the darkest part of the hive. The nectar hanging from the ceiling woke everyone in the cage up, as well as two pokemon in a neighbouring cage.

"Hey!" shouted Pignite across to the other cage.

"Who's there?" said one of the pokemon in the other cage.

"Ugh, we can't see in this darkness!" said Monferno. "Hold on." He burnt up the threads and made his tail light the room, like a campfire. The neighbouring cage's residents were a Bayleef, and a Servine, that seemed to be a bit shaky, even though it felt calm.

"Thanks, I hate it when it's pitch-black." said Servine, except it's mouth wasn't moving!

"Bayleef, is she alright?" asked Marshstomp. Servine shifted herself so everyone could see her tail. Turns out, the was another Servine attached to her tail!

"Sorry we frightened you..." they both said together. "We often scare people like that."

"They're the same Servine, it's just she was born that way..." said Bayleef.

"Oh okay." said Raichu, looking around. "I bet we can break out of here."

"Yeah, me and Monferno are fire types." said Pignite.

"Right." said Monferno. "Let's do it." The two fire types used fire punch and busted out of the box.

"Argh!" said one of the Combees, as the cage fell apart like lego. Pignite then used arm thrust to smash the other cage too, releasing the Servine twins and Bayleef.

"Thanks." the Servine twins said.

"Don't mention it." said Pignite.

"Quick everyone!" shouted Croconaw, pointing to a ditch in the floor. "Jump into that hole!" Everyone jumped in, just in time as the guards came rushing in.

"The prisoners have escaped!" screamed a Yanmega.

"We better tell the queen what happened..." said a Pinsir sadly. The two guards saw the fainted Combees all over the dungeon floor. They turned away and ran to the throne room.

"Queen, the prisoners escaped, should we recapture them?" Yanmega said.

"The only one that needs to be recaptured is that Politoed!" said the Black Vespiquen.

"Why?" asked Pinsir.

"That's top secret!" the Black Vespiquen shouted. "Now capture that Politoed, NOW!"

Meanwhile, back at the ship, everyone knew about what had happened to the team.

"What can we do?" asked Nidoking. "Their captors aren't Missingnos, and we can't really sneak in."

"I'm just unsure..." said Gardevoir. She missed Grovyle so much, but she wouldn't be able to save him this time.

"Perhaps I can help." said a Meowth, just passing by the ship. It then disapeared in front of Gardevoir and the others, and suddenly a Krokorok appeared in a tree.

"Or maybe, I can help!" it cackled, before it changed into an Eevee sitting on the grass, then its fur turned black, with a red tuft coming out of its head, and its eyes turned blue.

"It's a Zorua!" cried Nidoran.

"I couldn't help but ask if you needed help, then I decided to show you what I can do." Zorua said, changing into Arceus. "I'm very good at tricking pokemon. I use it to survive on Bug Island." He then changed into Ninjask. "I'll get your friends back!" He then flew off, bound for the hive where the team was held captive.

"I hope he can rescue Grovyle and the others..." said Gardevoir.

"I'm sure he can..." said Nidoqueen. Zorua flew through the trees before finding the hive. He flew inside and changed into Mothim.

"Right, now to find the dungeon where they're being held." he said, as he flew into the dungeon, ready to get past the guards and find the crew's friends.

Meanwhile, the team were exploring the cave under the hive.

"Why do you think those bug pokemon captured us?" the Servine twins asked.

"I don't know." replied Pignite.

"Well, at least we're outta there." said Monferno.

"Yeah, we just need to get out of this cave and back onto the ship." said Politoed. Grovyle was rushing ahead. He was scouting the area before his friends ventured too far. Just then, he saw a boarded up hole in the wall.

"Guys, check this out." he said, with his friends running towards him.

"What is it?" asked Bayleef. Pignite used arm thrust and smashed through the boards. Marshstomp and Croconaw peered inside, and they saw something shocking. It was a room with piles of Missingbot parts on each side of the room. Also they were some no longer functioning Proto-Missingbots laying on the floor. They also saw two upgraded Missingbots, being connected to a wire that hooked into a metal cage with a dead pokemon in it. The pokemon was purple and looked a bug with a cannon on its back. It's eyes were dull red and a yellow disk drive was slotted into the back of the cannon.

"It's Genesect!" cried Marshstomp. "And it looks like it's trapped in that cage." Croconaw stepped into the room, but as he did so, the two upgraded Missingbots attacked, but their movements were twitchy and they fired lasers everywhere.

"Look out!" yelled Grovyle, kicking the Missingbot in the head. "They haven't got Missingnos to control them." The team lept into action, using one attack after another.

"Bzzt, muzt deztroy..." one of the Missingbots said, as it fired a stray laser, that hit the cage, electrifying it. The cage crackled with electricity, and Genosect's eyes glowed red. It got on it's feet and the crackling electricity fried the cage, it was now very brittle.

"Magnet Bomb!" Genesect shouted, as it threw bombs that stuck to the cage. They then detonated and there was a mighty blast. The smoke cleared and the team saw Genesect looming over them, with the two Missingbots deactivated and laying on the floor.

"Thanks for helping us." said Raichu.

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm free from that cage." said Genosect, testing out his cannon on left side pile of Missingbots, turning it into ashes. "That black Vespiquen deactivated me, put me in this room, and used me to power those robots. Not only that, but I guess that she might have taken over Bug Island, seeing as I used to be king, and all the pokemon must do as she says."

"Yes, she has." said Monferno. "She had your subjects capture us, but we escaped."

"Well, her reign is over!" roared Genesect, blasting a hole in the ceiling. He grabbed the shattered remains of his cage and used his cannon to meld it into a ladder. "Come on, we need to stop her!" When they climbed the ladder, they found themselves in the chamber to the throne room, where a Scizor was looking at them. Genosect frowned at him, so did the team.

"Get that Scizor!" shouted Politoed, wagging his tail furiously.

"No, it's alright, I'm not one of them!" the Scizor said.

"Then who are you?" demanded Genesect, charging up his cannon. The Scizor looked around. He saw two Pinsirs watching him.

"Ugh, I'll show you." it said, as it turned into a black fox. It was Zorua.

"A turncoat!" the two Pinsirs screamed as they ran after Zorua.

"Thanks for blowing my cover..." Zorua said angrily, before Genesect stepped in front of him. The Pinsirs stopped in disbelief.

"Genesect, is that you?" one of them said.

"Yep, it is." Genesect said, crossing its arms. "Now tell that black Vespiquen to hop it!" The Pinsirs ran back into the throne room, only to be chucked out by the black Vespiquen.

"So, I hadn't fully gotten rid of you, Genesect?" she said.

"No, now hit the road or prepare to fight!" Genesect growled.

"You don't know who I really am..." Vespiquen said, before she transformed into a raging black Ho-oh.

"I knew it, she's a Missingno." said Grovyle.

"Genesect, you're gonna need our help." said Raichu.

"I know I'm a legendary, but you're right!" Genesect replied. The whole team lept into the battle, even the other pokemon joined the battle with the good guys.

"Take this!" yelled Zorua, as he turned into a Lugia and used Foul Play on MissingHo-oh.

"Argh!" MissingHo-oh shouted. "Pesky fox! I'll show you!" it used Sacred Fire on Zorua, but Pignite pushed him out of the way.

"Hyper Beam!" Genesect shouted, firing a huge blast from his cannon. It hit the MissingHo-oh with a mighty blast. It then melted into its true ghost form.

"Just you wait, we'll destroy you all!" the revealed Missingno said, as it flew into the sky.

"Meh, just try it!" said the Servine twins.

"Yeah, you and your fellow glitchy friends are nothing!" shouted Politoed, wagging his tail rudely at it.

"I'm warning you, MissingDemon is a million times more stronger than you!" The Missingno said back. "When we capture Politoed, our master will destroy this universe. He'll rule like a god!" Then it closed its eyes and disapeared.

"Thank Arceus it's gone!" said Bayleef.

"Yeah, it captured me, took over my kingdom, and nearly had all of you killed." said Genesect. "And I'm just glad that you rescued me, saved the kingdom and we beat it in battle."

"And now we can head back to the ship!" said Zorua. "Gardevoir and the others are waiting!" Just then, the pink glow that appeared whenever a pokemon was evolving, surrounded Zorua. He reared on his back legs and the tuft on his head covered his back, and a cyan band wrapped itself around the end. His body grew sleeker and his shoulders grew loads of fur around them, and he grew claws on his hands and feet.

"Sweet!" said Zorua. "I've evolved into Zoroark!"

"Congratulations!" said Genesect.

"Thanks for that." said Raichu.

"As a token of everyone's gratitude on Bug Island, we want you to have this for your ship." said Genesect, pointing his claw to ten Durants pulling away Sewaddle made sheet of silk, revealing a huge jet engine, powered by a giant crystal, as well as four enormous metal wings, made to look like the wings of Latias and Latios.

"What is that stuff?" asked Croconaw.

"This is the sacred Eon Engine, and the Eon Wings, that was made by humans to fly at the speed of Latias and Latios." said Genesect. "They crashlanded on Bug Island and disapeared before we could catch them."

"Woah." said Grovyle.

"We captured the engine and the wings, and left it in this hive." Genesect continued. "Then one day when I went to investigate if the humans were alive and roaming the island, Team Plasma caught me and made me their secret weapon, but I escaped, barely."

Soon, everyone on Bug island were fitting the Engine and the wings onto the Wailmarine. Zoroark had properly introduced himself to everyone, and by the time the boat was finished, it had the Eon Engine in the back, and the two of the Eon Wings were on the upper sides, two at the lower sides.

"Right, are we ready to run this thing?" called Politoed from the wheelhouse.

"Yep, it's all set!" said Scyther from outside the ship, along with the other bug pokemon.

"Aren't you going to join us, Genesect?" asked Nidoking.

"No, all of us bug types are going to rescue pokemon from Missingnos and bring them to Pokeville for safety." replied Genesect, as he and his subjects took off in boats and some of them flew.

"That's good to know." said Monferno.

"Goodbye guys!" said Zoroark, as the bug types left the island.

"Politoed, the ship's ready for take off!" one of the Poliwrathes said.

"Got it!" said Politoed, as he stamped his foot on the gas pedal and the engine sent the ship soaring into the sky at high speed. "Yeeh Haah!" He lifted his foot a bit, and the ship slowed down. "Right, let's put this on auto pilot." He pressed a button and the ship controlled itself, heading for the far away city of Pokeville, hoping to be greeted by the other residents of the city, on a job well done.

In the bedrooms for the rescue team, they were discussing why the Missingnos wanted to capture Politoed. Zoroark and Gardevoir were in the conversation as well.

"I mean, why would they do it?" asked Marshstomp.

"I think I know what happened." said Grovyle.

"What?" asked Raichu. "What happened?"

"In that cave with the Nidoran colony, I saved Politoed from three Missingnos, but he accidently swallowed the MissingStone they were after, and I think that's how he grew a tail."

"It must be!" said Zoroark. "Politoed can't just grow tails like that!"

"Well, I think the best thing to do is protect him from the Missingnos." said Gardevoir "Because if they get that last MissingStone, we're done for!"

Five hours later, the flying Wailmarine landed into the water, in front of the beach, of Pokeville.

"Yes! We're finally home!" shouted Politoed, as he opened the door in the side of the ship. The pokemon got out of the vessel and greeted Dewott.

"Welcome, everyone!" she said, as she hugged Marshstomp.

"Say hi to the new arrivals!" said Pignite.

"Hey, baby." said Zoroark, smirking at Dewott.

"Hello." said Nidoking, on behalf of his people.

"Hi!" the Servine twins said.

"Nice to meet you." said Bayleef.

"Pleased to see all of you." said Dewott, before she saw Politoed's tail. "What's with the tail, Politoed?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." replied Politoed.

"Well, we've met some new friends too." Dewott said, pointing to a Charmeleon, a Solosis, and a Cranidos, standing beside Genesect and his subjects.

"Hey everyone!" said Genesect.

"Genesect!" cried Marshstomp. "Great to see you again!"

"Monferno, Pignite, is that you?" asked Charmeleon, looking shocked. "I thought you two had died when you fell into the sea when we were on the S.S Rocket!"

"Charmeleon!" cried Monferno. "Did you escape that ship too?"

"Yep." Charmeleon said. "I missed you two so much, I overheard Jessie and James saying you two fell overboard in your pokeballs."

"What?" asked Croconaw.

"Me and Pignite were caught by Team Rocket, but we escaped. While we were there, we were friends with Charmeleon." Monferno explained.

"I found myself on Coral Island, and I met Cranidos and Solosis." Charmeleon said. Solosis turned away from the others.

"Uh, is he okay?" asked Raichu, noticing him turning away.

"Oh, he''s a bit shy. Don't worry about him." said Cranidos.

"Well, at this rate, in 6 months, Genesect and his subjects, plus our rescue team, we'll be able to rescue every kind of pokemon on the planet!" said Dewott.

"We'd better upgrade the city." said Emolga, with Cubone tagging along behind her, being watched by Marowak. "We can't fit all six hundred and forty nine pokemon here."

"You're right, Emolga." replied Dewott, picking up some blueprints. "Let's upgrade the city, while our heroes rescue more pokemon!"

"GOT IT!" everyone in the village shouted, with their arms, legs and some other body part in the air.

Meanwhile, in the MissingDimension, MissingDemon was listening to the Missingno that had failed to recover the last MissingStone.

"I tried to get that frog, but his friends stopped me, along with Genesect!" it said.

"Doesn't matter." said MissingDemon, in his atrocious scratchy voice. "We've already got some Missingnos near the beach of Pokeville, and I've prepared a new beast to lead them." He pointed to a black Heatmor with a huge metal shell on its back.

"I will not fail you, master." it said, before it went through the portal to Pokeville's shore.

"The rescue team is back at Pokeville." said MissingDemon. He turned to the Missingno that had failed him. "As for you, capture that Politoed. I need that last MissingStone to rule like a god!"

"Yes, master..." the Missingno said, as it changed into MissingMagmortar and went through the portal. MissingDemon then started to laugh, as he hoped that Pokeville would be vaporized, and he would get the last MissingStone.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaah!"


	9. Chapter 9

A Pokemon Adventure

Starting the battle against the Missingnos...

Six months had passed since the rescue team and Genesect's clan had been sent by Dewott to rescue every kind of pokemon on the planet. Now, there was six hundred and forty six of them in the city. (Excluding the many members of the Nidoran colony and any evolved pokemon.) They just needed to find Arceus.

"How can we find the god of the universe around here?" asked Croconaw.

"We know!" shouted a Granbull and a Sandslash.

"How?" said Dewott, impatiently.

"You need to use the Azure Flute!" yelled Sandslash.

"But where can we find that?" asked Pignite.

"Maybe Sableye has it." suggested Raichu. "Maybe he dug it up and left it in his burrow."

"I'll go have a look." said Politoed, wagging his tail, as he rushed to Sableye's burrow.

"Ah, you wanted me?" asked Sableye from his pitch black home.

"Have you got the Azure Flute?" asked Politoed. "We need it to see Arceus."

"Oh, I've got that." said Sableye. "I'll go get it." He ran into his dark burrow to get the Azure Flute.

"He's got it, guys!" yelled Politoed.

"Great Stuff!" shouted Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza in unison.

"Got it!" Sableye shouted from his burrow. "I'll just throw it to you." He threw the Azure Flute into Politoed's hands.

"Awesome!" said Monferno. "Play the flute, Politoed!" Politoed played the flute and everyone saw a staircase of light come down from the heavens, ending at the beach. From the top of the staircase, was a large figure, that walked down into Pokeville. It was white and had a large ring around its waist, connected by parts of the ring. It had a long flowing thing on the back of its head, which looked a bit like its tail.

"Behold!" it said. "The Mighty Arceus!"

"At last!" said Dewott. "Six hundred and forty six pokemon (Excluding duplicates and evolved during their time here.) are now in the city!"

"Great!" said Genesect. "And we've modified the ship, now all of us can fight the Missingnos!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came an angry voice. It was the BlackHeatmor with the metal shell, and his troops.

"What do you want?" said Politoed.

"Masssster MissssingDemon wantssss I, MisssssingHeatmor, to capture you for ssssstealing the lasssst MissssingSsstone." MissingHeatmor said.

"Oh..." said Politoed nervously, looking at his tail. "You aren't getting it!" he shouted angrily.

"Darn straight!" shouted Pignite.

"Well, I'll have to blasssst you to bitsssss!" MissingHeatmor said, as two huge cannons came out of two doors on his metal shell. He then started firing fireballs at the village.

"Hey!" said Raticate. "Quit it!"

"No, I'll keep doing it until Politoed givesss me the MisssingSssstone." MissingHeatmor said, continuing his attack. The starters lept into action.

"Razor Shell!" shouted Dewott, throwing sharp shells at MissingHeatmor.

"Hydro Cannon!" yelled Croconaw, firing water from his mouth.

"Mach Punch!" screeched Monferno, punching the shell with his fist, with Pignite using Arm Thrust, Combusken using Double kick, Quilava using Flame Burst and Charmeleon using Counter.

"Double Frenzy Plant!" the Servine twins shouted, slamming a huge tree at MissingHeatmor.

"Solarbeam!" yelled Grovyle, as he slammed his body into MissingHeatmor's head.

"Doubleslap!" shouted Raichu and Marshstomp in unison.

"Submission!" yelled Wartortle. Eventually, MissingHeatmor had enough, when he learned the fire types had damaged the cannons on his shell.

"Ssssstop!" he cried, but Arceus and Genesect teamed up and used Hyper Beam, causing his shell to start behaving very oddly.

"What's with your shell?" said Grovyle, taunting MissingHeatmor.

"My sssshell is going to blow up!" MissingHeatmor said, as his sheel exploded. "NOOOOOO!"

When the smoke cleared, they saw the Missingno's true form, singed to pieces. His troops had also been killed.

"Well, that's the end of him." said Pignite.

"Best if we get on the Wailmarine and battle their leader." said Monferno.

"Wait!" shouted Jirachi. "What about the Missingbot factory?"

"She's right, we're going there first!" replied Dewott. "Everyone aboard the Wailmarine!"

Meanwhile, in the MissingDimension, MissingDemon was getting annoyed.

"Those half-bait heroes just don't know when they're beat." he said to himself. "They protect that frog with their very lives..."

"Master, bad news to report!" yelled a Missingno.

"What is it?" roared MissingDemon.

"MissingHeatmor and his troops have been killed." the Missingno said.

"This is an outrage!" MissingDemon said. "He said he wouldn't fail!"

"I've that they're heading to the Missingbot Factory." the Missingno said.

"Alert the Metal Minister, and tell him to get that cursed frog!" MissingDemon said.

"Yes, master." the Missingno said, bowing down to him. "You need that last MissingStone to be complete."

"Good." MissingDemon said as he calmed down. "Now go."

Meanwhile, all the pokemon were getting inside. Some decided to just fly. (Mainly the legendaries.) And some swam. (Like Wailord.) They travelled to the factory and the rescue team were the first ones out, along with the other starters and Zoroark.

"Time to trash this joint!" said Grovyle.

"Wait up!" came a voice from the ship. It was a Gligar, carrying dynamite.

"What is it?" asked Quilava.

"This is dynamite." Gligar said. "We can use it to blow up the factory." He placed on the ground in front of Dewott.

"Thanks." said Dewott, as the starters carried the dynamite into the building.

"I can't wait to set this stuff up!" said Zoroark. "I wanna see this place go Kaboom!"

"Let's set one here..." said Monferno, pointing to the power supply of the factory. A huge generator where Missingnos stole relic gold from the abyssmal ruins in Unova, chucked them onto a conveyor belt, and had the machine crush it up.

"Good Idea." said Raichu, as he set his dynamite near it.

"Now let's find the center of this place." said Grovyle, rushing through a door by the generator.

"Wait up!" said Pignite, as he and his friends rushed after Grovyle. When they found him, they were in trouble. Missingbots surrounded them all and the Metal Minister was very angry with them.

"Trying to wreck this joint, eh?" he said in his cold-hearted voice.

"Yeah, and we're going whether you like it or not!" said Dewott.

"Ah, poor naive Dewott." the Metal Minister said. "You obviously don't know that I always get my way. Missingbots! Attack them!"

The Missingbots lunged right at the pokemon, who fought back bravely. They smashed their heads together, tripped them over, and kicked them in the face.

"We're never giving up!" said Dewott. The Metal Minister couldn't help but listen, as he saw how even though they were losing, they didn't give up. He put his head down in sorrow, watching all the Missingbots getting smashed apart, but he also felt sorry for the pokemon. He then gave in to the pokemons' beliefs, and started firing lasers at the Missingbots.

"Hey, isn't he meant to be the bad guy?" asked Combusken.

"Take this, you buckets of bolts!" the Metal Minister said, continuing his betrayal against MissingDemon.

"The Metal Minister has gone mad!" a Missingbot said. "What should we do?" Just then, a holographic picture of MissingDemon appeared. It looked cross.

"Metal Minister!" he roared. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not listening to you anymore, glitch breath!" MissingDemon growled and snarled at him.

"Missingbots, kill that traitor!" he said in his scratchy voice. "And bring me Politoed!" The Missingbots then attacked the Metal Minister, causing his robes to catch fire.

"Metal Minister, no!" shouted Grovyle.

"Sayonara, Metal Minister..." the Metal Minister said sadly to himself, as his robes burned away to reveal a Prinplup with a broken purple helmet on its head. It got up and looked enraged.

"You creeps captured me and forced me to lead your trashy robots into battle with innocent pokemon!" Prinplup said. "And I'm not happy about it one bit!" He charged at the Missingbots pecking them as hard as he could. The rest of the team attacked the Missingbots too. Raichu lit a huge box of dynamite, and ran to the others.

"We have to get out of here!" he shouted.

"Okay, let's go!" said Monferno, as they left the building, and Prinplup used ice beam to trap the Missingbots inside. The team got back on board the ship, only to find Politoed was being held captive by one last Missingbot.

"Help me out here, guys!" said Politoed. "He's paralyzed the rest of us!"

"Got it!" said Prinplup, using drill peck to drill into the robot's head. It let go of Politoed and the other pokemon recovered. The Missingbot then fell to the ground and died.

"There, they're all dead." said Grovyle.

"And the dynamite's gonna go off right...now!" said Zoroark. They all saw the factory explode with a mighty bang, with bits of Missingbot everywhere.

"Thank Arceus, those tin cans are gone!" said Prinplup.

Meanwhile, MissingDemon was enraged.

"How could that cursed renegade beast betray me?" he roared.

"Master, the Missingbot factory has been destroyed by the inhabitants of Pokeville." a Missingno said, sadly.

"Those pokemon have gone too far!" MissingDemon shouted in rage.

"Shall I organise the defense fortress for the MissingDimension, master?" the Missingno said.

"Yes, please do." MissingDemon said, as he calmed down yet again.

"Let's hope those pokemon don't get past that!" the Missingno said.

"Also, organise a little group to capture Politoed for me." MissingDemon said, before he turned his back on the messenger Missingno.

"At once, Master." the Missingno said as it flew off, to get ready for Politoed and his team's arrival.

"They'd better get that frog, or I'll capture him myself!" MissingDemon roared with anger.

Fifteen minutes later, the starters were in the wheelhouse with Politoed. They were discussing how Prinplup got caught by the Missingnos and got turned into the Metal Minister.

"We're just curious, Prinplup." said Politoed.

"Well..." said Prinplup.

"Just do it. We want to know what happened." said Raichu.

"Okay." said Prinplup, in defeat.

"Great!" said Quilava.

"I was hanging around in Lake Acuity, when I saw two black creatures come after me. They pushed me into the water and they changed into black Darmanitans. I tried to fight them off, but another black creature in the water grabbed me by the leg and pulled me into the depths."

"Woah, nasty." said Pignite.

"Anyway, when I awoke, I saw a huge black creature staring at me. He grabbed me and closed the door to my heart making me evil. He then stuck me into some metal robes, and made me think I was some leader of his robots. A second in command..."

"I guess when we were fighting, you watched the battle and eventually opened the door to your heart." suggested Marshstomp.

"I guess that must be it." said Prinplup.

"Well, I guess you probably want revenge on those monsters." said Grovyle.

"Darn straight!" yelled Prinplup.

"That's the spirit!" yelled Monferno.

"We'll take them down, I'm sure of it." said Raichu.


	10. Chapter 10

A Pokemon Adventure...

The Great Invasion

The day after the destruction of the Missingbot factory was a big day for everyone on board the Wailmarine. They were going to invade the MissingDimension and stop MissingDemon.

"This going to be a hard battle." said Dewott. "It's likely they will use their hacking powers to stop us."

"Yeah, those glitches will try to cheat on this fight." replied Politoed from the wheelhouse.

"We just need to kill MissingDemon." said Pignite.

"And we'd better not let Politoed out of our sight." said Grovyle. "Because if he gets that MissingStone that's in Politoed's stomach, he'll be immortal."

"Well, we don't need to worry about that yet..." said Politoed. "We need to get into the MissingDimension."

"But how are we going to find it." asked Quilava.

"Good point." replied Prinplup.

Politoed just looked at the window in front of him as he steered the ship. They were flying over the ocean. Politoed sighed. He knew the MissingDimension was not easy to find.

"Oh, I wish I knew where the MissingDimension is..." he said sadly. Just then, his tail glowed, and it took control of his arms. "Hey, what gives?" he said as watched his posessed arms steer the ship in front of a huge rock coming out of the sea that looked like Missingno's box form. The MissingStone in his stomach then lost control of Politoed's arms and glowed, like it was opening a portal. Above the rock, out of nowhere a purple and black portal appeared. Inside the portal were flickering, jambled arrangements of pixels.

"Well what do you know?" said Monferno, coming into the wheelhouse. "You found the entrance to the MissingDimension!"

"Of course!" yelled Politoed. "It all makes sense, when me and Slowpoke sailed past this rock, he told me that it was called Missing Rock."

"Why?" asked Pignite, hearing all the noise.

"Because it's the only way pokemon can travel to their domain." replied Politoed. "But they need a MissingStone to access the portal."

"Well, we definitley have a MissingStone." said Croconaw. "That means we can show that bugger who's boss!"

"Croconaw's right." said Dewott. "Let's go!"

"Hang on." said Emolga. "What's that coming out of the portal?" She pointed to a huge, metal, flying fortress, coming out of the portal.

"It must be something sent by MissingDemon to destroy us!" yelled Grovyle. "And they've got something coming towards us!"

"Totally bogus!" said Wartortle.

"Don't worry, me and others will fight them off." said Genesect, as he and some of the other pokemon started using their projectile attacks on the MissingPidgeots. The legendaries also joined in, using their special powers to defeat the MissingPidgeots.

"Sacred Fire!" screeched Ho-oh.

"Psychic!" screamed Lugia. Most of the Missingnos went down, but some made it into the wheelhouse.

"Give me the frog and no-one getssss hurt!" the leader said.

"Water gun!" shouted Politoed, firing a jet of water at it. It fell out the window and into the sea. Unfortunatley, another Missingno grabbed Politoed with its claws.

"Hey!" said Grovyle "Let go of him!"

"Not happening, MisssingDemon needsss thisss frog." the Missingno said.

"Mach punch!" screamed Monferno.

"Arm thrust!" yelled Pignite. They knocked Politoed out of the Missingno's claws and he ran for cover.

"You'll pay for thissss!" the Missingno leader said, as he flew back to the flying fortress. "Prepare the Lasssser Cannon!" it shouted, as a huge cannon came out of the fortress and an energy ball built up inside it.

"We can't steer past that!" said Politoed.

"Then let's hope this ship can take a beating!" yelled Grovyle as he used bullet seed at the cannon in hope of breaking it. A black shape rose out of the water below. It was ancient Gyarados and several normal Gyaradoses.

"Dragon Rage, everyone!" he said, as he and his little group fired blue flames at the fortress. Raichu saw them doing it.

"Look guys, Ancient Gyarados is helping us!" he said happily.

"Let's help them too!" said Ivysaur, as all the starters used various attacks on the fortress.

"Anyone here knows the move, Fling?" asked Zoroark in the corridor for all the pokemon.

"I do." said Pansage.

"Good, take these bombs and throw them at the fortress." Zoroark replied.

"Got it, my friends, Pansear and Panpour know Fling too." Pansage said, as he and the other two monkeys grabbed some bombs and went to the wheelhouse to help the starters. Gardevoir went with them.

"Let's take that flying hunk of junk down!" yelled Pansear.

"My point exactly..." said Gardevoir, as she used Trick Room to slow down time for the cannon. This, however, slowed everyone else down too. "They're still attacking, now it's my turn!" she said as she used psychic to reflect the cannons shot back at the fortress. She then returned time to normal for everything.

"It's going down!" said Grotle, as they all watched the fortress smash into Missing Rock, sending parts plummeting into the sea, but the Missingnos flew back into their homeland.

"Great!" said Politoed. "Now that the defenses are down, we can get into the MissingDimension."

"Full speed ahead!" shouted Monferno and Pignite in unison. Politoed put his foot on the gas pedal and the Poliwrathes set the Eon Engine to Latios speed. The ship flew into the black portal at high speed.

"YEEEEEEEHHHH HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Politoed, as the speed of the ship pushed him further into his seat. "We're almost in there!"

"Sweet!" said Dewott. Soon, the ship sped into the portal to the evil domain known as the MissingDimension, being watched by the Gyarados team.

"Let's go boys." Ancient Gyarados said. "They'll take it from here." They dived into the depths, knowing their work was done.

When the Wailmarine landed into MissingDimension, there was no water, so it tipped onto its side. All the pokemon rolled out of the ship door and the ones that were flying fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" said Pignite. "That hurt!"

"This world must have different laws of physics." said Grovyle. He noticed Zoroark pointing at a huge black creature, looming over six hundred and forty eight MissingPokemon.

"It's about time you all got here..." the huge creature said. "Now prepare to die!" it looked down on the MissingPokemon. "Kill them." As soon as it said that, every pokemon's evil double viciously attacked him or her. The huge black creature then grabbed Politoed with its gigantic claws.

"Lemme go, you glitch!" shouted Politoed, but all his friends were busy fighting with their evil clones and he couldn't escape the creatures grip.

"It's too late, Politoed." the creature said. "I'm MissingDemon, and you have the last MissingStone." MissingDemon then took Politoed and threw him into a cage, where he met a familiar face.

"Poliwag..." said Slowpoke. "Is that you?"

"I'm Politoed now." said Politoed.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you again!" said Slowpoke as Politoed hugged him. "It's been years since I've seen you, buddy!"

"I missed you too." said Politoed. "You won't believe where I've been, but I'll tell you later, we need to get out of here."

"But the Missingnos will get us..." said Slowpoke.

"No they won't. I came here with all my new friends, and they're taking out ther Missingnos. I got caught by their leader because I have one of the MissingStones."

"So that explains the tail." said Slowpoke. Just then, the MissingStone glowed again, and Politoed was caught by surprise as he flew to the other MissingStones, left on a shrine for safekeeping. Slowly, one by one, Politoed mouth opened and the other stones went into his stomach. He closed his mouth and watched in horror, as he saw his skin turn black, and and eyes turned green with a spiral in the middle. His belly, his hands and feet turned red and red sparks flew out of them.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Politoed screamed, as he fell to the ground with a crunch.

"Politoed, what's wrong?" asked Slowpoke, but his best friend flew onto a nearby podium and laughed psychoticly.

"Politoed is dead!" Politoed said. "I am now Giygatoed!" He flew over to Slowpoke's cage and was about to attack him, but suddenly, he got hit by MissingDemon's Error Blast. It stole all the MissingStones out of Politoed and the two friends watched in horror as MissingDemon juggled them around.

"So, you thought you could steal the MissingStones like that, eh?" said MissingDemon. "Well, now that I have what I wanted from you, I must kill you two first!" Politoed looked around and saw that his tail had disappeared.

"My tail's gone!" shouted Politoed. "You stole the MissingStone that gave me that tail!"

"I'm badder than you know, Politoed." said MissingDemon. "In fact, I'm your worst nightmare times ten! Arceus is nothing compared to me! All because a stupid trainer caught me at Cinnabar Island, caused me to use my hacking powers to mutate myself, and released me when Team Plasma attacked him. I set out with some Missingnos to make our base at Missing Rock. We invaded every region, defeated all the other pokegods, and now we're set to destroy the universe!"

"You mean a trainer did this?" asked Slowpoke. "Or was it Team Plasma's fault for making him release you?"

"No, I was my own master, I am the most powerful being in this world!" replied MissingDemon. "And now I'll rule the universe like a god!" Just then, the starters appeared, with their fists and feet clenched tight.

"So, you got all the MissingStones..." said Monferno.

"Yeah, you don't look that tough!" shouted Pignite.

"Just watch me absorb the MissingStones into my body!" roared MissingDemon, as the stone went inside his body, as if they were ghosts. The good pokemon watched as he grew a long dragon-like tail. He grew fangs and his hands and feet morphed into huge claws. He roared in triumph. He looked unstoppable.

"Oh my Arceus..." said Dewott.

"Blimey, he's huge!" said Croconaw.

"Yessss..." said MissingDemon. "I am A...L...L P...O...W...E...R...F...U...L. I am GiygaDemon!" the mutated beast said, in its inverted voice.

"That abomination must be ten times as powerful as us!" said Ivysaur.

"We have to try, no one else will." said Prinplup. "He has to pay for what he and his minions have done!" They all saw two huge wings come out of GiygaDemon's back, shaped like spiky question marks.

"Let's get it!" shouted Monferno and Pignite in unison, as the starters attacked the evil beast.

"Flame Charge!" shouted Quilava.

"Double Kick!" squawked Combusken.

"Mud Slap!" shouted Marshstomp.

"Solar Beam!" yelled Ivysaur and Grotle.

"Double Frenzy Plant!" yelled the Servine Twins.

"Grass Pledge!" yelled Grovyle.

"Water Pledge" roared Croconaw.

"Razor Shell!" shouted Dewott.

"Razor Leaf!" yelled Bayleef.

"Hydro Pump!" roared Wartortle.

"Rock Smash!" Charmeleon and Prinplup shouted in unison.

"Fire Punch!" Monferno and Pignite screeched as they used a flaming uppercut on GiygaDemon. With all the attacks, GiygaDemon disappeared, leaving the pokemon confused.

"Where'd it go?" asked Politoed.

"I don't know..." said Monferno.

"I'm right behind you!" the hideous creature said, looming over the pokemon.

"You think tricks like that are going to stop us?" said Grovyle. "Forget it!"

"I can kill you all in one blast!" it said. "No one can stop me! Goodbye, fools!" It used its unique move, the GiygaBlast, that was a huge red beam of death. No pokemon could escape it. The team was going to die.

"Nooooo!" shouted Quilava.

"PsyStrike!" yelled Mewtwo, pushing the blast away. GiygaDemon fired another Giygablast.

"Judgement!" roared Arceus, pushing the second blast away, but GiygaDemon kept going.

"Sky Attack!" screeched Ho-oh and Lugia.

"Psycho Boost!" yelled Deoxys.

"Techno Blast!" roared Genesect.

"You saved us!" said Bayleef. "Thank you."

"Don't worry." said Mewtwo. "We have something for you." Deoxys handed them a bag of evo candies.

"You'll need these to get stronger." said Genesect. "Take them."

"Got it." said Pignite.

"We'll protect you from his attacks." said Deoxys.

The starters took the sweets and evolved into their final forms, Infernape, Emboar, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Charizard, Sceptile, Torterra, Venusaur, Double Serperior, Meganium, Swampert, Samurott, (Without the beard...) Feraligatr, Blastoise and Empoleon.

"Alright!" said Infernape.

"We must really strong now!" said Feraligatr.

"Let's use this strength wisely..." said Sceptile.

"Another foolish attempt?" said GiygaDemon, smacking the legendaries aside, ready to use GiygaBlast to take them all down.

"You have been nothing but a thorn in our sides for all this this time." said Swampert.

"Yeah, you bring us all this way, kidnap my best friend and treat those legendaries like dirt? How heartless are you?" shouted Politoed.

"Don't worry, Politoed." said Emboar. "We've come a long way and we're not giving in to this hideous creature!"

"Such foolish words." said GiygaDemon. "I cast those legendaries aside like trash!"

"You may be the ultimate glitch pokemon, GiygaDemon, but you still can't win." said Meganium.

"Yeah!" said Double Serperior.

"Say all you want, it won't make a difference." said GiygaDemon. "The stupid trainer that caught me and exposed me to the MissingStones I created using my hacking powers, had to release me upon the world because Team Plasma had to attack him."

"Blame it on anybody, even your own trainer that created you before you betrayed him, GiygaDemon. You have no right to destroy our world!"

"Huh, I'll do whatever I want!" said GiygaDemon. "I'm the ultimate pokemon. Those legendaries are nothing compared to me. You will perish under my gaze!"

"That's it." said Sceptile. "Let's take him down!" The starters lept into action, using their most powerful attacks.

"Fire Pledge!" yelled the fire types, firing scorching flames all over the place.

"Water Pledge!" shouted the water types, swamping the area with water.

"Grass Pledge!" roared the grass types, as huge thorny plants came out of the ground and attack GiygaDemon.

"Zen Headbutt!" shouted Politoed, headbutting GiygaDemon in the chest with psychic energy.

"Look out, Politoed!" said Slowpoke, but it was too late, the combined pledge attack hit Politoed and GiygaDemon. It was a direct hit.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Politoed as he was caught in the blast. GiygaDemon took the hit and teleported again. Politoed fell to the ground with a bang, glowing red to green to blue.

"Politoed, we're sorry..." said Swampert. Politoed, still glowing, got up and saw GiygaDemon flying above him.

"I'm gonna get you, GiygaDemon!" he said as he flew after it. They then started to attack each other viciously.

"GiygaBlast!" roared GiygaDemon, firing the red beam of death, but Politoed slapped it away.

"Galaxy Pledge!" he screeched firing a beam that glowed all the colours of the rainbow.

"We need to help him." said Feraligatr. Just then, Gardevoir, Raticate and Zoroark, riding on Rayquaza, Giratina and Kyurem, landed beside the starters.

"Gardevoir, what are you doing here?" asked Sceptile.

"Me, Zoroark and Raticate got help from the dragons, because I saw GiygaDemon in the sky with that glowing thing."

"That's Politoed. We charged him when he got in the way of a combined pledge attack." said Blaziken.

"Let's explain stuff later." said Zoroark. "We have to help Politoed before he gets killed!" The starters got onto the dragons' backs and flew off into black, flickering sky.

"There they are!" said Rayquaza, pointing to Politoed and GiygaDemon.

"Let's help Politoed!" said Kyurem, as the dragons sped into battle.

"Let's use hyper beam, guys!" said Giratina.

"Got it!" said Rayquaza, as they fired hyper beam at GiygaDemon.

"COMBINED PLEDGE ATTACK!" the starters yelled, firing the multicoloured light at the beast.

"Psyshock!" shouted Gardevoir, releasing psychic energy.

"Night Slash!" roared Zoroark, slashing the air, which hit GiygaDemon.

"Hyper Fang!" said Raticate, biting GiygaDemon's wing.

"Galaxy Pledge!" roared Politoed, unleashing more blasts of the multicoloured light. The abuse was devastating on GiygaDemon when all the pokemons' attacks flew into it. In fact, his magic rings that were on its wrists and ankles broke off. His eyes glowed yellow, and his movements were twitchy.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" it roared as it fired GiygaBlast all over the place. It hit Politoed and he lost his powers, falling but he was caught by Zoroark. Sceptile saw that the beast had now gone insane. No pokemon would randomly fire a beam of death all over the place.

"Gardevoir, take the guys and go back to the ship. We'll finish him off." he said.

"But you'll be killed!" she argued.

"We could die, but we're still finishing it off!" Feraligatr told her, pointing to its wings as they were burnt up and it was on the ground.

"Okay, you finish him off..." said Gardevoir, as she, Raticate, Politoed and Zoroark were dropped off back at the ship where everyone else was getting back on board. Gardevoir and Politoed were in the wheelhouse.

"Gardevoir, levitate the ship back through the portal!" he said.

"Got it!" she replied, as she levitated the ship back through the portal.

"Dragons, we'll take it from here, he's almost done!" said Emboar.

"Ok." said Kyurem, as the starters jumped off their backs and used their combined pledge attacks as they fell towards GiygaDemon. The dragons went through the portal.

"He's so dead now!" said Samurott. GiygaDemon looked up and saw the angry pokemon coming at it.

"RRRAAAGGGHHHH!" it roared before firing a GiygaBlast at the starters knocking them out in one hit.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Torterra, as he and his friends fell to the ground unconcious.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaagh!" the beast laughed, along with its minions.

"Great Work, sire!" one of the Missingnos said, but they noticed a strange glow around their leader, and then they noticed they were glowing too. Emboar and Infernape got up and grinned.

"Hah, he beat up so many pokemon that he's evolving!" said Emboar.

"And so are his minions!" said Infernape.

"You fools!" said GiygaDemon. "If Missingnos evolve, they turn into good pokemon and forget who they were! Now our clan will cease to exist!" The two starters watched as his minions evolved into Kangaskhans and Rhydons and then faint after evolution. GiygaDemon was enduring horrible pain as the two pokemon watched its body turn into a pink jelly-like substance. Soon it was only head in the jelly.

"I must punish you for doing this to me!" it roared. "Breath of Hatred!" It fired purple flames that tore a hole in the MissingDimension.

"What the..." said Infernape before it knocked out the two fire pokemon and turned all the starters back into their basic forms.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" GiygaDemon roared before it head melted away into the form of a face with two black dots for eyes and small mouth. It was a Ditto, that turned into a puddle from the harsh evolution pains. All the good pokemon were sucked into the hole and thrown back into the real world, flying towards the team of Gyaradoses. The MissingDimension dissolved into ashes, and Missing Rock shattered into pieces, that fell into the sea.

Meanwhile, in the Kanto region, Meowth from Team Rocket found the braclets that GiygaDemon had before he died. They were in the tall grass.

"Jessie and James are gonna be happy when they hear about this!" he said, before laughing as he went back to find his two friends.


	11. Chapter 11

A Pokemon Adventure...

The Grand Finale!

Back at Pokeville, Gardevoir, and some of the other pokemon watched Missing Rock crumble into the sea from the horizon. They were waiting anxiously to see if the starters were alive.

"They have to be alive." she said. "They just have to."

"Hey, Sceptile!" yelled Zoroark. "You there?" There was no reply, not even a wave in the sea as the sun set on the eventful day.

"I think they could be dead." said Nidoran.

"Don't think that!" said Raticate. "They wouldn't die on us for anything!"

"Maybe they did." said Gardevoir, putting her head down. "That must have been the price to pay for defeating that beast..."

"Maybe it's true, they did die when they defeated GiygaDemon." said Sableye, sadly. (Want to know what you get when you put an S on Giyga? Thought so.)

"Wait, what's that?" said Cranidos.

"Squawk! It looks like Ancient Gyarados!" said an Archen, flapping furiously above Cranidos' head. The pokemon watched as Ancient Gyarados surfaced with fifteen figures on his back.

"Yours, I believe." he said as tipped them off his back and onto the beach. It was the basic form of the heroes, Chimchar, Tepig, Charmander, Torchic, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Bulbasaur, Double Snivy, shiny Turtwig, Chikorita, Oshawott, Mudkip, Squirtle, Totodile, Piplup and last but not least, Pichu. They had all fainted after the battle.

"I also found this pink goop, I put it in this container..." another Gyarados said, giving Gardevoir the container.

"We'd better get them into our base!" said Gardevoir. "They look hurt!"

"Alright!" said the Poliwrathes, carrying each one into the base so they could heal.

The next day, the pokemon awoke, with Gardevoir, Zoroark, Slowpoke, Politoed and Raticate watching them.

"Ugh, my head hurts..." said Piplup.

"Where are we?" asked Treecko. Chimchar and Tepig looked at themselves and the other starters.

"Hey! We've turned back into our basic forms!" said Oshawott.

"So that's why Gardevoir and co look huge!" said Totodile.

"Where are the legendaries?" asked Cyndaquil.

"They've headed back home, but Mewtwo's still here." said Zoroark. "Some other pokemon have left too."

"But we've also met a new pokemon." said Raticate, as he pointed to a container with pink goo in it. Two stubby arms poked out and two black eyes appeared.

"Hello." it said. "My name is Ditto."

"Hi." said Pichu.

"Ancient Gyarados and his friends found him and you guys." said Politoed.

"How did Ancient Gyarados find us?" asked Chimchar.

"You must have beaten GiygaDemon and he did some last-minute spell before he died..." said Gardevoir. Ditto had suddenly went quiet. He didn't say anything.

"What's with him?" asked Chikorita.

"Dunno." said Zoroark. "Maybe he lost his memory in there." He looked at Ditto, and that he had fainted.

"Best leave him in there." said Gardevoir.

"Well, I think we can live in the village together in peace, now." said Totodile.

"So true." said Raticate.

"Come on, Politoed, let's go fishing!" said Slowpoke, as the starters got out of bed.

"Okay!" said Politoed, as he and his best friend went to the beach.

"Gardevoir, you're okay with me being smaller than you, right?" asked Treecko, feeling embarassed.

"It didn't matter at all." replied Gardevoir. "How about we go for walk in the woods?"

"Good Idea." said Treecko, as he and her girlfriend left the base.

"How about we follow them?" said Oshawott.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to relax after that battle." said Mudkip, as the water types left for a walk in the woods as well.

"I'll go find my Mareeps, I heard them bleating around here." Pichu said.

"I'll come too." said Zoroark.

"We'll join you too!" said the grass starters. (Except Treecko.)

Only the fire types were left.

"How about we go and have a sunbathe?" said Charmander.

"Good idea." said Chimchar. And so, they went to the beach to rest in the sun, knowing that their journey was complete.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Treecko and Gardevoir found an abandoned egg beside a huge tree.

"What could be inside, Treecko?" asked Gardevoir.

"I don't know, maybe we should hatch it..." said Treecko.

"Good idea, let's take it back home." said Gardevoir, holding onto the egg. They passed the lake and saw the water types having a nice swim.

"Hey mates!" said Totodile. "Care to join us?"

"No thanks..." said Gardevoir. "I can't swim." The pair left and the water types continued their swim.

In the field, Pichu, Zoroark and the grass types were herding the Mareeps into the barn.

"Hey, look what one of them found!" said Zoroark. "A purified MissingStone!" He got the stone from the Mareep that found it and looked at it. It was in the shape of a tail and it glowed bright green.

"I wonder how it got there?" asked Pichu.

"Who knows?" said the Snivy twins.

At the beach, on a small jetty, Politoed and Slowpoke were fishing. Slowpoke had his tail in the water. Politoed watched him and he had his own rod. He saw something biting his tail.

"Something's there!" he said.

"Okay, buddy." said Slowpoke, as he pulled his tail out to reveal a Shellder. It instantly turned into a gray shell with a face and teeth. Slowpoke had become Slowbro!

"Hello, new buddy!" said Slowpoke. "This is my friend, Politoed."

"Hello there." Shellder said, getting off Slowbro's tail to greet Politoed.

"Nice to meet you." Politoed replied, turning to his Poliwrathes, to greeted Shellder too.

"Let's see what we can catch now." said Slowbro, as Shellder got back on his tail. The fire types were resting on the sunniest part of the beach.

"Not a care in the world..." said Tepig.

"You said it, pal." replied Chimchar.

"If six things happened, I'd go on another adventure." said Torchic. "But it's too peaceful for anything else to happen..."

"Yep, nothing could ruin this peace, now that MissingDemon and his minions are gone." said Cyndaquil.

"Let's rest now, just in case it happens..." said Charmander, as he took a nap with his friends. Chimchar and Tepig couldn't sleep as easily as the others. They were the ones that went through the adventure all from the beginning to the very end. They had travelled the seas, rescued loads of pokemon, defeated the Missingnos, and much more, and now it was all over.

Meanwhile, in an ancient shrine, Solosis was reading the spell that the Unown told him, while holding a dawn stone.

"Gelatos!" he said, and green thunder struck him. His membrane turned into the shape of a creature with arms, legs and a head with tentacles. His eyes were placed on the head and they glowed red. His actual body lost its eyes and basically turned into its heart. Two Pidgeys watched the transformation.

"Is that guy okay?" one of them asked the other.

"I dunno." replied the other one. The evolved liquid creature growled at them, before it turned into a puddle and went down a drain.

"Cytolon." its voice echoed through the drain.

"Whatever that was about, let's go mate." one of the Pidgeys said.

"Ok." the other one said, as they both flew into the sunset, as the day came to a close. The pokemon soon went back home to rest, in case another adventure was on its way...


End file.
